<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Team Orphaned by Arytra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899780">A Team Orphaned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra'>Arytra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of other Rangers make appearances, But he'll show up later, Definitely AU, Dino Thunder Rangers are broken, Dino Thunder also has different ethics than other Rangers, Gen, Not really dark but more grey, Tommy spends a lot of time in a coma for a while</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of getting captured, Tommy (and an unlucky Hayley) is thrust into a coma leaving Dino Thunder alone while they're still trying to figure everything out.  For other teams, this might be okay but for a team of teenagers who are scared, paranoid, guilt-ridden, and gained their powers through stealing to get out of detention, this is a far larger problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Conner swallowed, leaning over his mentor as Ethan called 911.  Both of the teens looked sick to their stomach.  Ethan was checking on Hayley who was equally down for the count.  He tried to focus on what he was doing.  "Doctor O?  Can you hear me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan's voice joined with his.  "Yeah, uh, a friend of mine and I came outside and we found our teacher and Hayley on the ground.  They aren't responding.  Umm... Okay.  Conner!  She wants to know if they're breathing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner did not want to check, but reached down to do so.  He gave a nod.  "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, they're breathing," Ethan said.  Conner reached over and patted the other teen's shoulder in support as he took in the situation.  It had been sheer luck that Conner and Ethan had gone outside to see where Doctor O was.  He had said that he was going to join them in watching Kira and they wanted to know why the teacher was missing.  Their plan had been to go outside to call him, but they came in on some sort of attack.  They were able to chase the Tyrannodrones off, but Tommy had slumped to the ground right after.  Hayley, who they were guessing was just unfortunate enough to be there, was already unconscious nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When are they getting here?"  Conner asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She says soon.  She also said we need to wait for the police," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just tell her there were monsters attacking them," Conner said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did!"  Ethan argued.  He spoke in a lower tone this time.  "Do you think we should have waited for him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, we didn't even come in at the same time," Conner said.  He looked over to see Ethan looked almost queasy.  "If you're going to puke, don't do it on Hayley."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to," he said.  "Just... what do we do now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be fine," Conner lied.  "We'll talk to the cops, make a statement, and grab Kira when she's done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She'll probably be done when the cops get here," Ethan said.  Conner nodded.  "Good time to decide you're staying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me about it," Conner murmured.  He felt his guilt rise at that.  It hadn't seemed like that big of a deal earlier, but what if he had left?  What would have happened with Ethan and Kira without a lead Ranger or a mentor?  He would never make that mistake again.  "Ethan..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Ethan said, forcing a smile.  Conner nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were right.  The cops interrogated them and then broke up the cafe crowd, closing the cafe indefinitely.  Through the crowd, Kira had managed to catch up with Conner and Ethan.  They moved away from the others and formed a small group away from everyone else.  "What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tyrannodrones," Conner said.  "They attacked Dr. O."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Hayley," Ethan added.  Conner nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Hayley.  We think she was in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said.  "They took them to the hospital.  They weren't waking up, Kira."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean too much, right?"  Kira asked.  "I mean, maybe it's something easy to fix at that hospital."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner shrugged, not buying that.  "Ethan, can you find out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but not here.  Too many people," Ethan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll go back to the lair," Conner agreed.  "Figure it out from there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Kira said as they all piled into Conner's car.  They made it back to the house and while Ethan was able to hack in, they had to wait a longer time to get the information that they needed.  The answer of 'coma' and 'no response' seared into their brains as they realized how bad it really was.  There was silence between them for a while as they waded through shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's gone," Conner said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't say that," Kira said.  "You're making it sounds like he's dead.  He's not dead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not here either," Ethan said.  Kira didn't argue that one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's been keeping an eye on things.  How will we know if something is coming?"  Kira asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do we fight it?"  Ethan asked practically.  They both looked at him.  "We've been doing okay so far, but we don't know what we're doing.  And at least Dr. O had answers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner was pacing.  "Look, there has to be a way for us to handle this, right?  I mean, we have the base!  And the Zords and our morphers.  We'll just wing it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wing it?"  Kira asked.  "How?  The computer is here!  How are we supposed to watch it from home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, we'll take turns being here," Conner argued.  "Dude, it's not a great plan, but we probably shouldn't let the world end!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if they come after us at home?"  Ethan asked.  Both of them paused and looked at him.  "They took out Dr. O, right?  Why can't they just hunt us down?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence between them for a minute before Kira spoke up.  "I can't put Mom and Dad in danger..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a brother..." Conner added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Were they safe before?"  Ethan asked.  "Dr. O didn't say if they were or not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner straightened himself up.  "Look, I don't know what you guys want to do, but I'm staying here.  I don't want to lead those things home and the base seems to be hidden."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan shrugged.  "It's probably better than risking it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Kira agreed.  "And it's just until Dr. O gets better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded their agreement.  Ethan sighed.  "School is a no too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think anything but fighting right now is a no," Kira said.  "We need to just..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Disappear," Conner finished when she struggled to.  "The less we're out, the less likely they can find us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about food?"  Ethan asked.  Conner pointed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doctor O isn't using his and we'll worry about it when we run low," he answered.  Kira bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He probably won't mind if it means we don't starve," she agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ethan, do we need to mess with the computer?"  Conner asked.  Ethan glanced it over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not right now," he said.  "I could take a look in it.  It might have something useful, but at the least it will tell us when the monsters are coming now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's leave it for now," Kira said.  "We don't want to accidentally break it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan looked ready to protest but Conner shrugged.  "We don't have a backup."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan nodded.  "Fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent after that, just curled up and staying quiet for the time being.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adjustments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Tommy down for the count, Dino Thunder is trying to find a way to continue but they're still teens.  And now they have new people to try to contend with:  People with Good Intentions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within two weeks, they were legally missing.  Within a month, hype had died down about it.  Kira had managed to find out that most people thought the three had had a breakdown after the attack and ran.  Conner had asked if they were more specific, but Kira reminded him that she hadn't wanted to give them away.  They were also managing to keep afloat as Rangers, but it was obvious that they were new and inexperienced.  Their successes were sloppy and often lucky.  Elsa had taunted them about it more than once.  How it was a shame that their mentor was gone now and all that was left were three children.  Granted, it probably hadn't been in Conner and Ethan's best interest to attack her in rage nor had Kira been able to completely solve the situation with her scream.  Still, it had been enough for Elsa to take the monster and leave as well as for the Dino Thunder Rangers to go home and lick their wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it," Conner said, ignoring that he was starving from healing so fast.  He knew the other two felt the same, but they had portioned out the food to last as long as it could.  He just needed to take their mind off of it.  "Ethan, see if you can find some sort of tactics or whatever online."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going to learn how to be Power Rangers off the internet?!"  Kira asked.  Ethan shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not the worst plan," he said.  "At least we'd be working off some sort of guide."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, not all of my suggestions can be as good as trying to find out if Doctor O had a secret credit card," Conner said.  "Sometimes, my best plan is 'scream in its face' and I feel we can do more with that.""</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shoot it?"  Ethan suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides that," Conner said, brushing him off.  "Find out if there are places that give our free food to Power Rangers too.  Since the credit card idea fell through."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira sighed.  "No one is going to give us free food, Conner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They would if you would just pretend to fall over from hunger, Kira.  People love a good damsel," he said.  She glared at him.  "For the love of the Power... you're not one!  I'm working with what we have!  Which is people wanting to help young women and Ethan's internet skills."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We probably have another month before the internet gets turned off," Ethan mentioned.  They both looked at him.  "Speaking of which, what are we going to do about the electricity?  Because they're going to turn that off soon too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stared at the computer that was the only thing letting them know what was going on.  Conner sat down.  "I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira sat down next.  "The world is going to end because the three of us can't pay the bills?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan shrugged, looking more than a little unnerved.  "Electricity, water, probably a mortgage..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mortgage has to be getting paid," Conner disagreed.  "They probably called his family and they're paying it or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know how bills work?"  Ethan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, no.  I was just trying to ration the food so we wouldn't run out, but I didn't think about the rest of it," Conner admitted.  "So, it's a race to see what lose first?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ethan said.  "Maybe while Kira is pretending to faint for food, she could talk them into getting us a generator?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything else, the computer alerted them to someone entering the house.  They quickly turned it off to be on the safe side.  Conner quickly made a motion to keep quiet and all of them listened at the top of the stairs.  They already had had a stalemate of a battle, found out that they were running out of time, were literally starving, and now someone was in the house.  Conner inwardly cursed that they hadn't eaten the minute they got back, but he thought that they'd have time.  He wracked his brain for who the intruder might be.  It shouldn't have been the police again.  They'd already come by a few times, probably to gather evidence.  Conner had his hand on Ethan's arm and was leaning into Kira, who was half hanging on him to hear.  Ethan looked ready in case there was danger.  His power would protect them a least a little without outing Kira since her scream was more memorable.  They didn't want to have to morph unless they had to.  They needed to pretend to be three normal runaways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tommy isn't going to mind.  He'd want us to see what was going on," a man insisted.  The teens kept quiet.  Just because they had mentioned Tommy didn't mean they knew that the guy had a batcave under his house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't think he'd mind.  I was thinking that it feels wrong being here when he is in the hospital.  Which would have been nice to know," a woman's voice answered.  She headed across the floor, further away from them.  They relaxed a bit before they heard her speak up again.  "How long did they say Tommy's been unconscious for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little over a month, why?"  The guy answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh.  Weird," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's weird?"  The man asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think someone's been here, Jason," she said.  "Look at the trash.  None of it's been there long enough.  It's new."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good point," he agreed.  "Alright.  So someone is sneaking in to get food and then politely cleaning up after themselves?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I'm thinking," she answered.  "Which makes no sense for a normal home invader.  My intuition is saying that this leaning in a why we're not going to like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am afraid you're right.  You are going to be extremely upset by my findings on this one, Kim," another voice said, coming in through the door.  "You asked me to try to figure out who the Rangers might be.  I ran a search on all of the adult contacts that both Tommy and Hayley had in Reefside, but nothing showed a discrepancy.  Then I ran through people under 18 who might have been affected.  Three teenagers from Tommy's class are missing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Missing?"  Kim said.  "Please tell me you don't think they're involved, Billy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unfortunately," Billy said.  "I think that the rather sloppy fighting style we have seen that makes Jason wince every time he sees it is due to the fact that they are teenagers.  Only one of them appears to be an athlete.  The other two are not athletic at all.  While I know that my own background means I shouldn't judge by that measure, I am concerned for their ability at this time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't wince every time," Jason grumbled.  "But they just aren't fighting together.  And if they're kids, that means that whoever is supposed to be teaching them isn't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which leads us back to the theory that Tommy was supposed to be teaching them," Billy said.  "And if that is true, then the three of them likely voluntarily are missing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They've been here," Kim said.  "That's why the food is missing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a crash and a protest from the woman.  Jason answered her.  "How else am I supposed to see how much they ate if I don't check the trash?  If they are coming into Tommy's house and eating, how much food do you think they have overall?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is not a large amount," Billy said, as his voice sounded concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," Jason said.  "Here's what's going to happen.  Billy, go to the store and Hayley's.  Maybe she left a clue on where he would have put some sort of base and we'll need more food for when we find them.  Kim, stay here in case they come back.  I'll go check around outside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Kim and Billy both said at once.  The Dino Thunder Rangers waited until they heard the door shut before slipping back down into the guts of the lair.  The three of them looked at each other apprehensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira looked at the computer so see Jason moving around outside.  "What do we do now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we sneak out the back?"  Ethan suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not without that one guy finding us," Conner answered.  "And we'd lose access to the computer if we didn't come back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We could try to rush past them," Kira suggested, sounding apprehensive.  They were more on edge because they were tired, hungry, and concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And go where?"  Ethan asked.  They were silent at that, not having any ideas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They'll end up starving us out anyway," Conner told them.  "They said they'd get more food, but they're going to watch it.  And the minute we go for it, we're caught.  Like a mouse in a trap.  Alright.  I have an idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, let's hope it's halfway good," Ethan joked and Conner smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If they stay here as they suggested, that will buy us time for the electricity.  They're not just going to let it get turned off.  So as long as they don't find either entrance, we can stay here for now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about food?"  Kira asked.  Conner nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now is our best chance to grab what's left up there.  We can figure out a way to get more groceries after," he said.  "I'll use superspeed and go out the back way, head into the house, pretend to be shocked to see the lady and lead them off while you get the food.  Then I'll slip back in the back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan winced.  "Our powers take up a lot of energy, Conner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What choice do we have?"  Conner asked.  "We don't know these people.  We don't know if they were pretending because they thought we were nearby or if they're really working for Mesagog.  It could be a trap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He has a point," Kira said.  "I want to trust them but..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we end up in the hospital like Dr. O, we're sunk," Ethan agreed.  "Okay, but you're getting a bigger portion when you get back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Counting on it," Conner said.  "Get ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both nodded.  The three of them squeezed each other's hands and then Conner was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rushed out the back, carefully looking out for Jason  Fortunately, he didn't see him, but that could change easily.  He headed to the house and slowed down, heading into the door like any normal kid.  His body was screaming at him to feed it, leaving him to quietly promise himself that he would if he could just hold out a bit longer.  The woman he saw was smaller than he expected, but he was taller than a lot of people too.  He hoped his height advantage would help keep him away from her.  He backed up and raced out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait!"  He heard her call after and he was pleased she was following.  He kept off the superspeed for the moment.  If she got too close, he would use it, but he was alright for now.  Right up until the man, Jason, came running and cut off his escape route.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Easy, Kid," Jason said, holding his hands up like he was trying to calm a wild horse.  Conner just dodged past him.  Unfortunately, both of them were quick on their feet and Conner had to push into the super speed to dodge them.  He wasn't sure how long Ethan and Kira needed, but he was pretty sure that they were all out of time.  He went to use the speed to get him back, but he felt himself tumble to the ground.  He was forcing himself to stay awake, but he felt sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Kim gasped.  Jason looked at her grimly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll get him back to the house.  Call Billy," he instructed.  "Tell him to get soup and anything else he can think of for starvation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," she said.  She took off as Jason knelt down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Kid," he said gently.  "Let's get you back to the house."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner tried to pull away, but he could barely move and had to eventually give in.  They made it back and Kim handed him some candy asthey got him seated on the couch.  He wasn't sure where she'd gotten it, but he ate it anyway.  He did notice that the pantries had definitely been raided so Ethan and Kira would be alright for now.  He felt a sense of relief for that.  Kim sat back and looked at Jason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were played," she told him.  "We were chasing this one while his friends were grabbing food."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason looked at Conner.  "Come on.  Go easy on us.  We're friends with your teacher."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe," Conner said.  "He didn't mention you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the adults shared a look and Conner felt insulted that they thought he wouldn't notice.  Kim took over.  "Why did you run away?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged.  Doctor O had told them not to tell anyone about being a Power Ranger and a little thing like him being in a coma wasn't going to change that.  Doctor O hadn't mentioned that Hayley was involved, but he figured that that was because he was waiting for the right time.  He did wonder if she was a bystander after all or if Mesagog had known.  He hoped she was just a bystander.  She was a nice lady and when she woke up, he didn't want her to get hurt again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are your friends with you?"  Kim asked.  He knew a baiting question when he heard one.  Anything to get him talking.  They knew that the two had to be in the same area as him since they took the food while he was distracting them.  He really hoped that Kira and Ethan were eating right now for all the trouble they were in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two adults stood up and moved away from him to talk.  He listened in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's terrified," Kim said gloomily.  "I'm not sure what we can do, but he maybe try to bribe him with something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure how much it will help," Jason said.  "The only thing I can think of right now is food and we aren't withholding that.  Let's wait for Billy to get back.  Maybe he has something that will help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner swallowed at that.  He would have waited until he had full numbers too, but he didn't like it being used against him.  They waited in uncomfortable silence until Billy returned.  He took in the situation, handed the groceries over to Jason and then headed over to Conner.  He stopped when the teen unconsciously backed up.  "There isn't a change on Tommy Oliver."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner tried not to look disappointed or that he cared.  "And?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know I would want to be informed if my mentor was better or not," Billy answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He was just our teacher," Conner said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"According to the missing persons report, you're Conner McKnight.  Ethan James, Kira Ford, and you disappeared the night after your teacher ended up in the hospital.  I have a theory," he said and Conner didn't think he could stop him from saying it even if he wanted to.  "The first week of school, the Dino Thunder Rangers were formed.  From what I know about Tommy, I'm guessing that he was behind that.  The three of you became Power Rangers.  When he went into a coma, you became scared but you were still worried about making sure the world was safe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about," Conner said.  His voice was too tight and he was too tired to come up with a better lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I know more than you think.  Jason?  You have the only active power," Billy said, motioning with a hand toward Jason.  Jason nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's morphin time," he said.  "Tyrannosaurus!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner drew in a breath.  "You're a Power Ranger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We all were," Kim said.  "Billy and I just lost our powers a long time ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason powered down.  "Tommy was a Ranger several times.  We all served with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Conner, we're worried about the three of you.  We know how hard being a Power Ranger can be on a growing body," Kim said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that why you came here?"  He asked.  She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We came because we thought that there was a training issue with adult Rangers.  It didn't occur to us you might be teens," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ironically," Billy muttered.  Jason gave him a look.  Billy ignored him.  "Conner, we were around your age when we were chosen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why were you surprised?"  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because we thought Tommy would avoid teenagers for that reason," Kim said.  Conner caught on quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, he didn't know.  We sorta did it behind his back.  We didn't know he was involved until we had the gems," he said, leaving out the fact that they had technically stolen them.  "He decided to help us anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy nodded.  "I understand.  Let me go get your friends and we can all talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner did his best not to react, not wanting to give away that he knew where they were.  "You'd have to know where they are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," Billy said.  He walked over and pulled on the dinosaur, revealing the passage.  "Hayley had well-put together notes if you know where to look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ethan and Kira looked surprised and caught off guard.  Conner's eyes narrowed as he moved from trying to keep the secret to regarding these three as a threat.  When it was just him, he could count on Ethan and Kira to save him.  Now, he needed to protect them.  "There's three of us and only one of you can morph which means you're in for a really bad day if you don't get away from them!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not going to hurt you," Kim tried again.  "Guys, I know you're still trying to figure things out, but we're on your side."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ethan and Kira didn't respond, but they did make their way past Billy over to Conner, each sitting on one side of him to back him up.  Jason looked a little overwhelmed and Kim was obviously concerned.  Billy equally looked concerned, but he dug through the bag, giving the kids food that had been sealed.  Each of them dug in without question.  Jason looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So," he said.  "Why did you run off?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of your business," Conner answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guys, come on," Kim pleaded.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three looked at each other and Conner sighed.  "Because we didn't want our families hurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you believe me if I said they were safe?"  Jason asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you if someone you just met said yours were just because they were a Power Ranger?"  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Jason said honestly.  Conner just stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's... Yeah, no.  I don't trust you," he said, sharing a look with Ethan and Kira.  The three of them could now add 'go bananas' to the list of things they needed to worry about being a Ranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's never happened," Kim tried to persuade them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First time for everything," Kira answered.  The adults gave up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about this instead?"  Kim suggested.  "You stay here for now, just like we are, and we'll get you enough to eat and help with surveillance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner wasn't sure what part of "We don't trust you" they weren't understanding, but he was also concerned about how he'd fallen.  He was concerned that next time it would be Kira or Ethan who crashed and not just in an improvised game of 'keep away from the grown ups'.  He had to keep his team safe, but it wouldn't matter if they collapsed.  He saw Kira and Ethan looking toward him and hated it.  He hadn't asked to have to make these tough decisions.  He missed Dr. O who could have made them instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't trust you," he said and he watched as Kim's face fell.  "But we're also out of food.  You want us to stick around, you don't tell anyone we're here and you don't get in our way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw a small smile cross her face.  "I think we can do that.  But we do have a few concerns."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what?"  Conner asked.  It would be a lot easier to handle this is he wasn't so depleted on energy right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have a friend who was another former Ranger.  I'm not asking for you to let her here, but she was a doctor and I want you three to check in so we can know about any other potential problems," she said.  All three of the kids looked nervous about that.  Jason looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you do it, we'll help you sneak in to see Tommy," he offered.  Part of Conner hated how easily it was to manipulate them that way, but all three raised their heads to look at him hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Conner said as his teammates nodded.  "But dinner first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That," Billy said.  "Was never up for debate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of the three Dino Thunder Rangers could have remembered feeling full and energized, but they certainly felt it now.  Kira was cheerfully talking with the other three in a way that Conner knew was supposed to get information out of them, but she hadn't gotten anything useful yet.  Conner knew that Ethan was watching the expressions of the three former Rangers to make sure that they didn't spill anything nonverbally.  He was unsettled to realize that Billy did the same toward them.  Though, in the teen's case, they wanted to make sure they weren't going to get stabbed in the back while in Billy's case he just wanted to make sure they weren't planning on running.  That said, all three teens were in a much better mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all headed down into the lab soon after dinner, not wanting to make any calls too late at night.  Kim used the Dino Thunder computer to make the call.  "Normally, I would just call her using my computer, but I'm hoping that this helps us get in quicker."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as an older man answered.  "Lightspeed Rescue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of the teens recognized that one.  Lightspeed was a public Power Rangers team.   Each of them started to show a little more interest about the call.   Kim ignored their interest for the moment, or she took stalk of it since Conner was pretty sure they were categorizing all of their reactions into a file that Billy would write down later, and smiled at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Captain Mitchell," she chirped.  "Is Dana around?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll transfer you," the man said, returning her smile.  The Pink Lightspeed Ranger came on the screen, trying to look less tired than she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Kim.  I'm guessing this isn't a social call?"  She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Afraid not," she agreed.  "We're in Reefside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana nodded.  "Carter mentioned that there were some problems there.  What did Tommy say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's in a coma, but this is definitely his fault," Kim said.  Dana laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's always Tommy's fault," she said.  Conner felt insulted for his teacher.  It was one thing for the Dino Thunder Rangers to tease him, but he couldn't defend himself right now.  Kim looked at Dana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful.  His Rangers are in the room," she warned.  Dana nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let them know I didn't mean anything by it," she said.  "Is one of them hurt?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what we're checking in on.  Guys, can you come here, please?"  She asked.  Ethan and Kira both glanced as Conner and he once again wished that he wasn't having to make these type of decisions.  He nodded.  They had made a promise to do this if it meant seeing how Dr. O was doing.  The three of them stepped forth and Dana blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They've been staying here since Tommy went into his coma," she said.  Dana looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How long ago?"  She asked, trying to keep calm.  Conner was pretty sure that the Lightspeed Rescue lady was a good doctor and she may have been trying to keep calm for them, but he could hear the underlying panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little under a month," Kim answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Access to food?  Sleep?"  Dana asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Limited," Kim answered.  Dana nodded once.  Conner had to give her credit.  She looked like she wanted to swear up a storm.  Dana made a motion to Kim and she took a step back, leaving Dana looking at the three teens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know none of this is your fault," she said.  "And what I'm about to tell you might worry you, but we just need to make sure that you three are as healthy as you can be right now.  The Power doesn't just work on its own.  It pulls on your energy to work.  You probably noticed being hungrier after you morphed.  You also may have noticed that you don't need a lot of sleep, but what you get is important.  If you don't, the Power will take what it has but it won't do its job as well.  Starvation, insomnia, badly healed bones..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We get it," Conner said, not really wanted to hear more.  Dana nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Kim is worried, you haven't been getting enough to eat," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were still winning," he argued.  It wasn't completely wrong, but they had been slipping and everyone knew it.  The older Rangers wouldn't have gotten involved if they were pulling it off right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not worried about whether or not you can do the job," Dana scolded.  "You're Rangers.  Of course you can.  We're worried you'll sacrifice yourselves to do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to fight her on it, but he couldn't.  He'd been in a lot of trouble earlier just trying to sneak food for Ethan and Kira.  "So is this some kind of 'eat and sleep right' speech?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Somewhat," she answered.  "I also want you to write down all of the injuries you've had that aren't a normal scrape or bruise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of the teens looked a little sheepish about that.  Kira answered this time.  "We didn't know we needed to keep track."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we go with 'a lot'?"  Ethan asked.  "Because it was a lot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana managed to keep up a professional mask, but Conner was pretty sure she was worried.  "I see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep.  Definitely worried.  No adult in Conner's life ever said those two words together without there being an issue.  Conner shrugged.  "I mean, it's a little late now, right?  And we're eating okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like to check you over..." she started and all three teens started protesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have to stay here," Conner said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're fine," Ethan added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll call if we have trouble," Kira finished.  Kim looked at Dana and shook her head.  Conner relaxed a bit.  It seemed that they were going to honor the deal that was made.  Dana sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It will be much harder to see if you're healing," she warned.  "But I can't make you do something you don't want to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jason, Billy, and I will be here," Kim promised Dana.  "We'll let you know if there's problems."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana nodded.  "Make sure they're eating even more than usual.  And make sure they sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can hear you," Conner grumbled.  Dana looked at him sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would worry about this on an adult.  You three are still growing," she reminded him.  "And I remember how stressful it was being a Power Ranger.  You might not think about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Okay," Conner agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," she said.  "I want updates.  And if anything doesn't feel right, you need to come and let us do some X-rays or tests."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Ma'am," they all said together.  Dana rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Kim that definitely said 'teenagers.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck.  May the Power protect you," she said and the call ended.  Kim leaned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not the worst news," she said.  "I'm still worried, but we'll make sure you get enough to eat until you're ready to go home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of the three answered to that and he saw Billy frown.  Yeah, he'd gotten that guy's number alright.  He was definitely studying them.  Jason was the one that actually spoke up and his voice sounded similar to Conner's when they were on the battlefield.  "Bedtime."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked ready to rebel, but they were actually tired.  They all started to lay down when Kim looked at them.  "This is only for tonight.  Tomorrow, we're setting you up in the living room where you'll be more comfortable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about the computer?"  Conner asked quietly.  Billy looked at Ethan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe that Ethan and I can create a program that will allow you that information through your morpher. That will be not be tonight however," he said.  Conner noticed that they weren't heading upstairs either and wanted to laugh.  Of course they were probably worried about the teens taking off in the night.  Conner figured that they needed to wait to worry about that until after they saw Dr. O because they weren't about to leave until that happened.  After that, however, he didn't know.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Step Forward...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's going slowly, but as long as no one breaks the somewhat truce, it should be fine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, all three of the teens woke up to the smell of food.  Billy didn't glance up at them from working on their computer, though they were nearly certain that he knew they were up and the other two were upstairs.  Apparently, their intruders didn't understand what 'secret door' meant and had left it open, but they were willing to ignore that for the moment in order to get food.  They rushed upstairs, seeing that Kim was sitting at the table drinking coffee.  They all just looked at her, waiting for her to tell them where the food was.  She laughed and motioned to the kitchen.  "Jason!  The kids are up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell them the bacon isn't done yet," he answered.  She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like that's going to stop them," she teased.  She looked at the three teens.  "Go ahead and eat up so we can figure out what we need to get done today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them protested, eating the food that was placed in front of them.  Jason and Kim joined them as Billy came up the stairs, looking over notes he'd obviously taken.  Jason pulled out his seat without missing a beat and Kim pushed the food toward him.  Billy moved the notes to his other hand so he could use his dominant hand to eat and continued to look things over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're setting a bad example, Billy," Kim said calmly, though she didn't bother to do anything about it.  Jason didn't bother hiding his smile as he took another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One, they are nearly grown.  Second, if the only bad behavior they gain from us is working at the table, I would say we did a stellar job," Billy informed her.  He set down the notes he'd been looking at however before glancing at the Dino Thunder Blue Ranger.  "I set the computer to transmit information directly to your morphers so you needn't be in the same room unless you need further data.  Ethan, did you try to look through the computer files?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We decided against it," he answered.  "We have exactly one way to know if the city is under attack and I was voted against messing with it.  Even though it would have been fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Kira and Conner shrugged at Ethan's statement.  Usually, he would stay on their side but this involved computers and Billy would understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably, but we didn't need another problem," Kira said.  She looked at Billy.  "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because my illustrious former teammate created a video on Power Ranger teams that may have made things easier on you," he answered.  All three of the kids, especially Conner, looked stricken.  Billy quickly pulled back.  "It was a good thought and you were correct in your assumptions that losing the computer would have been a fatal blow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all relax a bit at that.  Kim rolled her eyes.  "Lead with that next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall," Billy said, looking a little embarrassed.  "It's ready for viewing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded.  "After breakfast, we'll take a look at it.  Then we'll get to work on getting you three ready to go see Tommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim groaned as all three teens started eating faster.  "Jason, Billy, I really hope neither of you ever have children."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Kim," they both said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slow down before you choke," Jason added.  Kim rolled her eyes, but gave a nod of faux approval.  None of the teens could help but to snicker a bit at that.  Conner was still nervous about them, but he had to admit that they were fun to watch.  And whether he liked it or not, they kind of reminded him of the Dino Thunder Rangers only more friendly with each other.  Conner would kill for his two teammates, but they weren't relaxed like these three were.  Ethan and Kira watched for body language whereas all three of the Mighty Morphin Rangers just seemed to know what the other needed from experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try to have seconds," Kim told them.  "I know you're used to rationing, but we need you to do the opposite right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three teens nodded.  They didn't want to have to explain that they would likely never ration again o that any food they were given was going to be eaten without a second thought as long as it was safe.  Kira smiled at Kim as disarmingly as possible.  "We will but thank you for being concerned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner and Ethan let her handle it, just focusing on the food.  Kim just smiled at the younger Ranger and they decided that Kira's over-politeness had done its job.  Kira kept from giving away that she was proud of herself which meant that she had realized Billy was watching them too.  There was the possibility that Jason and Kim were equally watching them, but subtly, but Conner was pretty sure that they were just underestimating them.  This might have annoyed him if he didn't want them to do that.  It would make it easier if they needed to run later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast eventually ended and they headed down into the lair.  Conner felt himself relax a bit as they did so and noticed that Ethan and Kira looked the same about it.  Upstairs was okay and they would get used to it, but the lair was hidden and therefore more safe.  Billy used the computer and brought up the video he had found.  As it started, Conner felt a tug of grief when his mentor began to speak.  They watched as the video played with the histories of different teams.  Hearing about how Doctor O had been a Power Ranger and seeing it felt like two different things.  His instant knowledge of things that they had attributed to being involved with making the Zords, Tyrannodrones, and morphers was more than that.  Their mentor had lived through it.  Furthermore, he spoke through the entire video and somehow, hearing Doctor O's voice helped soothe some of the pain and worry about these people who had intruded on their life.  Even more, the belief he had had in Dino Thunder hit each of the teens closely.  He had made this before he went down, before they were struggling to survive battles.  He had had far too much faith in three teens than they felt they deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think he'd be mad at us?"  Kira asked, verbalizing what all three of them were thinking.  Kim looked stricken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not!"  She promised.  "You three have been through a lot and you put the city before yourself.  How can he be mad over that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We haven't done a great job," Conner admitted.  "You guys came here because we sucked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held back on saying what he really felt.  He sucked.  Ethan and Kira were trying to just go with his decisions.   None of them were fighters and they were acting to survive more than anything.  There was no finesse, no ease like they had seen from the others.  The Power was covering for them the best that it could, but between not eating, sleeping, and trying to wing it, they were failing.  He felt Jason's hand on his shoulder and realized that he'd stopped paying enough attention.  He inwardly cursed him and promised himself not to make the same possibly deadly mistake again.  He was usually better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got your morphers and then lost your mentor," Jason said gently.  "He's not going to be mad at you three."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He shouldn't anyway be mad at them anyway.  It's my fault," Conner said.  "I should have told Ethan to look on the internet for help sooner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan and Kira protested and Jason just looked at him, worried.  He glanced at his two former teammates, somehow letting them know what he was planning through a look.  "Kim?  Billy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on.  We'll take take of these two.  The last thing we need is a second version of... him," Kim assured him, cutting herself off at the last minute while knowing that Jason would be able to figure it out.  He had the feeling that meant that they were talking about Doctor O.  Billy had just looked at Conner and nodded to Jason. Great.  They were all able to read him.  He was going to get his team killed.  He glanced back at Ethan and Kira who shared his nervous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want..." Conner started, but Jason looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know.  Just up there.  Close enough to where you can get to them and we'll leave the door open," he coaxed Conner.  Conner nodded, giving Kira a look that if it went badly, to blast them.  He didn't think it would.  Dr. O at least somewhat trusted these people.  He followed the elder Red Ranger up the stairs silently.  Jason sighed and tried to put forth a reassuring smile.  "You don't have to act like I'm leading you to the gallows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Conner answered.  Jason waved it off, forcing back the sigh that was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being the leader isn't easy, is it?"  Jason asked.  Conner looked at him in surprise.  "You spend all of this time trying to come up with the right idea and then when things don't go the way you want, you just feel guilty about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm responsible for them," Conner said.  He could feel it in his gut.  Dr. O had told him he was the leader.  He was supposed to handle this.  Jason looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the field," he said.  "Don't get me wrong, you're going to do it off the field too, but they get to choose whether or not to follow.  And you're... sixteen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seventeen," Conner answered without much malice.  Billy had looked into them, not Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason put up his hands.  "Seventeen.  The only adult you trust to take care of this is in a coma.  And you're trying to take on too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can handle it," Conner lied.  Jason sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just... go easier on yourself.  I promise that when Tommy wakes up, he's going to be a lot more worried about you kids than he is anything else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When do you think he'll wake up?"  Conner asked, trying to sound casual about it.  From the look Jason was giving him, he failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," he answered.  "But we'll get it figured out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay.  Can we go see him now?"  Conner asked.  Jason gave him a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three were disguised and passed off as the other's cousins.  With different clothes and not really looking at anyone, they got in pretty easily.  Ethan in particular did a quick check on Hayley as well.  Kira and Conner stayed outside the room, hoping she would be okay but they hadn't known her for long and they hadn't known she was involved.  With Dr. O's room, however, they all circled his bed.  Jason kept the nurses at bay while Billy was trying to find out all that he could so he could relate it to Dana.  Kim was keeping an eye on the news for monster attacks.  It wasn't an ideal strategy, but they all knew that the Dino Thunder Rangers needed this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor O?"  Conner asked quietly.  He didn't shake him.  He didn't touch him, worried what might happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long are you going to stay down?"  Ethan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need you," Kira said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know what we're doing and we're trying," Conner said.  "But we could use you to tell us what we need to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't work.  Conner looked at the other two and Kira and Ethan both took one of Dr. O's hands.  Conner leaned in, trying to think of anything that might get him to wake up.  "We ate all of your food and probably sky-rocketed your electric bill.  So if you wake up right now, you can yell at us for it without having to chase us down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't work and Conner felt more than a little disappointment.  Kim glanced out at Jason who gave her some sort of signal and she looked at the kids with regret.  "Guys..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Conner said, understanding.  If they didn't want to get caught, they needed to leave.  "You need to get up soon, Doctor O, but we'll handle it until you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan looked at their teacher.  "We'll make you proud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll at least make sure the city is still standing," Kira offered.  They all headed out after and Billy looked over at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason, Kim, and I will do what we can for your kids.  However, we aren't you.  Get up and fulfill your commitments," he said sternly.  His voice softened.  "And Tommy, we're worried about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They led the kids out of the hospital and into the jeep.  Kira barely was in the car when she had her head between her legs and her back was shaking.  Ethan and Conner just curled up with her, both of them hiding their own tears.  Jason drove, Billy just looked, but didn't know what to say, and Kim looked sympathetic.  No one said a word the rest of the way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a ceasefire at the house for most of the day.  The older three were trying hard not to look like they were worried the kids would run off and the Dino Thunder Rangers were trying to pretend like the Mighty Morphin Rangers didn't exist.  It was allowing for both sides to regroup.  That said, Conner was starting to think that the older Rangers were the absolute worst secret keepers in the world.  At least Ethan made sure no one could easily hear their conversations.  With the older Rangers, not so much.  It was as if they thought that being in a different room magically created a sound proof barrier.  Therefore, Conner felt no remorse eavesdropping on them.  He wouldn't have felt a lot even if they had done a better job of it, but he didn't have a single regret now.  Kira and Ethan equally had no issues with listening in next to him so they could plan more effectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to have to tell the others something," Kim said.  "Do you know how many phone calls I've gotten from Zack, Rocky, and Kat alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner didn't like the sound of that.  Just because they were pretty sure that the older Rangers weren't going to kill them or hand them over to Mesagog didn't mean they wanted them to interfere even more.  A glance at Ethan and Kira told him they felt the same way.  It might be worth it to come up with a backup plan in case this went south.  One where they somehow got a lot of money for food first.  And found a way to have an alarm in case they shut off the computer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They can't come here," Jason said.  "If they want to see Tommy and Hayley then that's one thing.  But if more of us start to come in, those kids are going to run."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor stifled his groan.  Jason was already ahead of them on that.  So now they had to find a way to pull it off and find a place he'd never think to look.  He knew that the adults weren't thrilled about the running away thing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We also need to find a way that they are comfortable with to allow them to do what they need to do while also having some sort of schooling and free time," Billy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we enforce it?"  Kim asked.  "We're not really their parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Jason said.  "And I think we're going to have to get their okay on a lot of it.  Or once again, they'll take off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They have to know that running off is just going to cause more problems," Kim protested.  "What about food?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kim, they took their gems without Tommy knowing.  They broke into his house when he went into a coma and lived under it.  They have been taking food the entire time.  I believe that their moral compass is tuned to staying alive right now rather than being the perfect teens.  Likely, they would find a way to justify acquiring the food through less savory methods," Billy said dryly.  He paused.  "It is simply easier for them to stay here right now.  As for the others, Jason is right.  We enforce the stay away order and no one lets Justin know yet.  It's not that I don't trust him, but I feel that we need to find a way to tell him that will be less likely to upset him.  That will hopefully be when the teens are ready to meet him so he can see they are fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's going to find out," Kim warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one," Billy repeated and then turned his head toward the door.  "Why don't you three come out since you're listening anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner blinked at that.  Okay, Billy was apparently the smart one.  That was fair.  He had Ethan do the same thing.  Kim and Jason both groaned when the three did come out.  Conner rolled his eyes.  Billy was definitely the smart one.  None of the three of them asked how Billy knew.  All of the older Rangers should have known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not wrong about what we'd do," Conner said, deciding that telling them that much would at least keep others away.  Kim just looked tired and he felt bad about that, but she didn't understand.  Billy motioned for them to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best way to accomplish our goals would be to start with goals we all agree on and work our way out," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't want to agree on goals.  We want to be left alone," Conner said spitefully.  Billy didn't answer right away and then his demeanor softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While I understand your wishes, I think we all understand that there needs to be a period of working together.  At least until the effects of malnutrition are lower," he said.  Conner was still bristling even if Billy did make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you even understand how we feel?"  He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, though I ran away once too," he said.  None of the Dino Thunder Rangers missed the wince Kim and Jason gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For how long?"  Ethan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few years," he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"  Kira asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like you, I had my reasons," he said.  "I was able to find a place where it was more difficult to be discovered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So then why won't you let us?"  Conner asked.  Kira and Ethan backed him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was in a position where I was able to get food, shelter, and I was not an active Ranger," he said kindly.  "I request that until you come up with a more thought out plan, that you allow us to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner wasn't thrilled about it, but Billy wasn't wrong.  "Yeah.  Okay.  But just temporarily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy didn't actively agree, but he didn't protest either.  "I believe that we are all in agreement that being a Ranger comes first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed," the three Dino Thunder Rangers said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So any sort of sleeping schedule will ignore the hopefully rare occurrences where you must fight at night," he said.  Conner wasn't surprised that Billy was writing it down.  He was also unsurprised that Ethan was doing the same on his computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to eat," Kim said, adding to the conversation.  "Three meals a day and snacks.  Don't be afraid to ask for more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," they agreed.  These were definitely the easier rules right now.  They wanted to eat and sleep.  The sleep was likely going to come with a curfew, but that didn't matter too much when they weren't able to leave the area anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, we don't want to have to worry every time you guys take off," Jason said tiredly.  "Can you please leave a note?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kira said, deciding for all of them.  Conner wasn't thrilled about it, especially if they needed to run, but he'd find a loophole if they needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We understand that you want to stay out of the public, but your schooling does need to continue," Billy informed them.  All three of them looked ready to protest, but Billy continued.  "So, I think it is prudent that I act as a tutor for you until you are willing to return to your classes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't exactly what Conner wanted, but he glanced over at his teammates to see if they were willing.  When they gave their acceptance, he nodded.  "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, we need to talk about training," Jason said, folding his arms.  "Because that absolutely needs to happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner shook his head.  "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys are still learning," Kim pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said no," Conner half-growled.  They weren't his mentors.  They weren't the one who helped track down Kira and explained all of this.  He didn't need a bunch of adults who felt indebted to his teacher.  "We'll figure it out ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Books and websites aren't going to give you enough information!"  Jason protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said no!"  Ethan said, standing closer to Conner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does no mean something different for you guys?"  Kira snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy gently reached over to Jason and put his hand on the other's arm.  The three traded looks with each other that Conner couldn't read yet and backed down for right then.  Billy set aside the pad.  "Alright.  That's probably enough for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens headed off, needing to burn off some speed.  Conner looked at the three adults.  "We'll be outside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't wait for a response.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two Steps Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Making choices when you're upset leads to poor decisions but maybe there's a silver lining that can be found from it...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The problem with super speed, Conner had long since realized, was that when emotions ran high you ended up with pent up energy that needed an outlet.  If you didn't have an outlet, it felt like the body was charged making it harder to sleep, think, and function.  Further, it just hurt.  Conner had been dealing with that ache for the past couple of weeks, trying to let it out in battle but still having it pull him down.  Now, however, he had the energy to let it all loose and the anger to focus it.  He wasn't the only one who had been having trouble either.  He found that out when his run was interrupted causing him to trip and roll after getting hit with Kira's Pterascream of Frustration.  He looked up when he was done to see that Ethan was shaking his head to get past the sound, choosing to armor up and slam into several rocks which had become gravel that sprayed everywhere.  Conner picked himself back up and made his way to Kira.  "Watch where you aim that thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," she said without much remorse.  He let it go.  Ethan had his arms folded but they were extremely blue still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate this," Ethan snarled.  "I hate that we probably need their help and they know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira glanced at him.  "Of course they know it.  We're trapped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know we're trapped.  And they have this teammate thing down pat.  I can't stay ahead of them," Ethan said.  Conner looked at him.  His body language was definitely leading Conner to be worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ethan..." he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my job, right?  I need to out-think the people we're fighting?  Just like Kira was good at distracting people," Ethan said, looking distraught and a little scared.  "If I can't stay ahead of them, what good am I to you two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, hey.  Shut up.  Listen.  The three of us?  We're all that we have.  We'll put up with them for now because we really don't have a choice.  But they are older than us and have done this longer so yeah you suck against them.  Whatever, dude.  You're still one of us.  So stop whining and let's just start working on a plan since we're probably sneakier than them," Conner said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if they're actually okay?"  Kira asked and Conner shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll worry about that later," he said dismissively.  He didn't need them.  He had what he needed in front of them.  He casually started kicking a stone from foot to foot like a soccer ball as he verbalized his thoughts.  "Ethan, just figure out how to confuse them and we're fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easier said than done," Ethan said, still looking down.  He looked better than he had though so Conner considered that a win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you can actually do it," Conner told him.  "Kira would just lie to them until they stopped believing her and I'd run.  You're the guy who figures out better plans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I can't?"  Ethan said.  Conner shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll figure it out," he answered.  "Like I said, we're all we've got so we aren't going to ditch you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan relaxed completely at that.  Kira rolled her eyes.  "You're both so stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you haven't run yet," Conner reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I need you both too," she said with a shrug.  Both boys snickered and were quiet for a minute.  Conner kicked the rock into a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I know thinking isn't my strong point, but since I have been, how likely would a former Ranger go into a coma from getting punched?"  Conner asked carefully.  He hated changing the subject, but Kira and Ethan would spiral downward if he didn't.  Not to mention that the question had been weighing on his mind for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan's eyes lit up.  "Not likely.  We were going off him just knowing things, but he was a Power Ranger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think they did something to him?"  Kira asked.  Conner nodded.  "We can fix it if we know what she did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which means we need to find out what she did," Conner said.  "Which means we need to bait Elsa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we handle Elsa?"  Kira asked.  Ethan paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She never finished up with that last monster," he reminded them.  "So, we'll have to take on both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or we split up," Kira suggested.  "Ethan and I take on the monster and Conner trips up Elsa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come I'm taking on Elsa?"  Conner asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're the leader," Kira said before shrugging.  "And you can run circles around her.  Just distract her until you can knock her out and we can interrogate her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's been worse plans," Conner said.  "Once we get Dr. O back up, everything will be better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan nodded his agreement.  Kira smiled.  They wouldn't start the fight, of course, there were rules after all but the next time Elsa came to taunt them they could put their plan into action.  They would get their chance soon after as Elsa had decided that enough time had passed since her last attack, likely to exhaust them.  They'd make her regret that decision.  They could handle this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken Conner about five minutes into the battle to realize that this had been a Bad Plan.  They just weren't strong enough to split off and to make matters worse, Zeltrax had decided to join the battle as well.  Kira had stuck with the monster, completely morphed and doing a decent job holding her own.  Ethan had managed to morph as Zeltrax attacked and was currently holding his own, but also wasn't doing the best job fighting back.  In order for their plan to work, Conner had the dangerous job of staying unmorphed so he could use his speed.  Elsa had somewhat patiently let him run circles around her before she ignored him and fired at Ethan.  The other boy's cry had distracted Conner and Elsa had closelined him at the chest.  It hurt a lot more than he want to admit.  He went to morph, but she put a foot on his arm more harshly than needed, keeping him from doing it.  As she knelt down, Conner was pretty certain that a broken arm was going to count as one of those injuries Dana wanted to know about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From all of your yelling, you seemed to be looking for me," she teased.  "Good news.  You found me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered trying to push her off with the other arm, but chose a 'worse off that I am' gambit instead.  "What did you do to Doctor O?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It always comes back to that with you children, doesn't it?"  She stated, taunting more than sounding genuinely upset.  "We gave him something to... help him sleep.  How's it working?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do we reverse it?"  Conner asked, ignoring her question, and she just sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't," she said.  She glanced over at the others and then back at Conner.  "You have to be getting tired from all of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stomped down on his arm again before pressing down on his arm as she aimed her weapon and he screamed out from the pain.  Great.  He was going to die here.  This did not go under one of his better plans.  He pushed her off this time and tried to ignore that his arm was definitely broken.  "Not too tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed past the pain to manage to morph, letting the Power help him ignore that pain slight.  At least he stood a chace now.  Unfortunately, he was morphed just in time for Ethan to slam into him, knocking both of them back.  He looked down at his teammate to see that he was demorphed and trying to pick himself back up.  With the battle with Zeltrax and the monster shifting to two on one, Kira wasn't too far behind, landing next to Ethan completely demorphed.  Conner stood protectively in front of both.  "Kira!  Scream!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired as she was, Kira did so.  Conner took the opportunity to shoot the monster, knocking it back.  Ethan spit out "Aim for it's neck" and Conner obliged.  They were all relieved when it went down.  Elsa and Zeltrax looked at each other and Conner waited for them to make the monster bigger, but they didn't.  Instead, they turned their attention back to the Rangers.  Conner swallowed.  They were going to finish them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you can move, run," Conner hissed at his teammates before rushing at the two generals.  He heard Ethan protest and knew Kira would be too if she hadn't been out of breath, but he had to give them a chance.  He wasn't trying for a suicide run, but he was the only one who was still morphed and had the gift of super speed.  It didn't matter.  He didn't even reach the villains before Zeltrax was having to dodge a sword.  Conner, Elsa, and Zeltrax all just paused in what they were doing before Zeltrax dodged another swipe.  Mighty Morphin Red moved to stand next to Conner and the younger Ranger had to stop himself from collapsing in relief.  Both of the villains looked at each other before getting out of there.  They weren't sure what was going on, but their advantage had shifted.  As soon as they were gone, Conner powered down, holding his arm and sat on the ground in exhaustion.  Ethan helped Kira over to him and Conner immediately hugged them both, trying to ignore the pain in his arm.  The other two were doing the same, making sure that none of them were too bad off.  To Conner's relief, he seemed to be the worst off though they were all exhausted and in pain.  It could have been a lot worse.  They'd dealt with broken bones before and they had eaten enough to be healed by the Power this time.  A shadow rested over them and they all looked up.  Mighty Morphin Red had shifted back and Jason looked huge towering over them as they huddled like kittens on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Car," he said with a quiet fury in his tone.  "Now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were too tired to argue and all three of them knew that they'd messed up.  Just because Jason was the one angry with them didn't mean that Dr. O wouldn't have been equally upset if not more so.  Conner decided that that was a distinct advantage of him not waking up yet.  Jason clenched the wheel as he drove.  Conner had sat up front and wished he hadn't.  The older Ranger wasn't looking at him, but he could physically see just how mad he was.  Conner was trying to quell his instinct to run since this was definitely increasing Jason's threat level, but he had every right to be mad right now.  A glance to Ethan and Kira told him he wasn't the only one who came to this conclusion.  He headed toward them when they got out of the car, making sure to keep them close.  Jason marched them straight into the house and pointed to the couch.  Kim looked relieved and Billy stood as a bridge between the two:  Obviously unhappy, but visually relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you three okay?"  Kim asked, having to stop herself from physically checking on them.  Jason saw her reluctance and nodded for her to do it anyway.  None of the teens protested.  She touched Conner's arm and didn't miss his wince.  Kira's ankle was swollen.  Ethan had gotten off the lightest because of his civilian power.  They were still malnourished after all but once they ate and slept, they would be back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will heal," Conner said softly, trying to sound comforting like he had the first time Kira had had to wrap his ribs.  "It always does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was apparently less reassuring than he was hoping for if her wince was anything to go by.  They had to have had injuries too being Rangers, so he didn't understand why this was worse.  It wasn't her fault.  Jason looked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How bad?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ethan is fine.  Kira's ankle is definitely sprained and Conner has a broken arm," she answered.  She examined his arm, starting to make a sling.  It took every ounce of willpower not to pull away when it hurt.  She gave a sad smile.  "We need to make sure it heals right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, a little amused she seemed to think his reluctance came from him not knowing what she was doing.  He'd done the same for Kira the first time it happened but she'd lashed out.  They'd learned to stop lashing out with each other, but Kim wasn't one of them.  Kira and Ethan would never hurt him, but he didn't know Kim which meant he had to focus on not pushing her away.  Kim did the same for Kira, who was having a similar reaction, and then stepped back.  Jason took center stage.  Kim and Billy flanked him.  "Do you understand how stupid you were?  Before you start, yes you're in more trouble because you were the leader, Conner, but they willingly went along with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner blinked and sat back a bit.  He didn't think he'd get them off, but he also wasn't expecting to get shot down.  "I know it was a bad idea but we thought maybe we could get her to tell us how to fix Dr. O."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you have believed her?"  Billy asked sensibly.  All there of them were caught off-guard.  No, they wouldn't have.  None of them verbally answered, just shaking their heads as they realized it had all been for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I got there, two of you were demorphed and the other was charging them.  What was your plan, Conner?"  Jason asked.  He looked furious, but there was a sorrow to it.  Conner knew that he knew the answer but he wanted him to verbalize it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to buy them time," he said.  At Kim's stricken look, he tried to explain.  "I was the only one still morphed!  Kira was too exhausted to scream again and Ethan couldn't morph.  I thought maybe they could get away and then I could catch up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if you couldn't?"  Kim asked.  Conner looked at the ground.  "I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't!"  He said.  "You don't get it.  I'm responsible for Ethan and Kira!  Dr. O explained the leader thing to me when we started.  I grabbed red, so I'm the Red Ranger and that means I have to take care of them because Dr. O isn't there anymore.  And I have been doing that for over a month!  But if I die and they lived, then I did right, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back at that and clenched his jaw.  Stupid mouth.  He was letting too much out.  This is why Kira was supposed to do the talking.  Kim looked at the three of them.  "You're making it sound like a job rather than caring for a friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah," Kira said.  "We don't like each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner shrugged and nodded.  Ethan gave a nod as well as he spoke.  "We got in trouble at the same time.  Conner ditched class, I hacked the system, and Kira was playing music or something like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine wasn't fair," Kira said.  Both boys nodded their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we would have lost out on things we wanted to do that that week because of detention," Ethan continued.  He had a small smile.  "And Dr. O had his own stuff he didn't want to lose out on so he told us if we could find anything prehistoric, we could go home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We fell down a hole, opened a secret door, and saw these gems sitting on a table," Conner said, with a shrug.  "They looked prehistoric and we all really wanted out of detention and to not have to deal with each other ever again so we took them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them were quiet for a moment.  It wasn't just that they had stolen the gems, but the very person who was supposed to be keeping an eye on them had accidentally encouraged it.  Conner wondered if when Power Rangers were chosen that their mentors were similar to them and that Dr. O was chosen as their mentor because he was also trying to escape his responsibilities.  He felt like it was a little too deep for him right now.  The other three were just looking at the teens with concern and Conner almost had to laugh at how stupid they'd been.  All they needed to do was explain that they were troublemakers and these three probably would have left to begin with and they wouldn't have to deal with them.  Dr. O would have been furious with them.  He would have been yelling right now about how much they'd screwed up, but at least they knew for a fact that he wouldn't turn tail and run because he was responsible for their messes now.  The minute he figured out that these three kids had stupidly bonded themselves to the Power after he'd essentially told them to, he'd tried to figure out how to help them.  He'd screwed up, they'd screwed up.  They were a screwed up team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, Tommy," Jason muttered under his breath.  He looked at Conner and started to say something, but stopped.  Conner wished he would make up his mind on what he wanted to say.  Kim wasn't much better but she did walk over to them and gently pulled Kira to her, holding her.  Kira tensed up, but was too tired to fight back and eventually let her.  Billy watched for a second before doing the same to Ethan who more willingly accepted it.  Conner just stood up so he was facing Jason.  He was pretty sure he was shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, do you want to ground me or something?"  Conner said, trying to help.  He might even go along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Jason said.  "But I'll do that later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner felt a bit of surprise when Jason pulled him into the same grip as the others had.  He pushed against the need to shove Jason off.  "Uh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You poor kids," Jason said.  "No wonder you're all so scared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the ground.  "I wasn't... look... we screwed up..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Jason said.  "But you're seventeen.  Of course you screwed up, Conner.  You're a kid.  That's how you learn.  We were worried that you were going to die today.  Worried.  Because for as much as you feel responsible for Kira and Ethan, I'm responsible for all three of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't ask for you to be!"  Conner argued.  "Just because your friend's in a coma doesn't mean you have to stick around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason didn't answer, though his hug became tighter.  Conner just winced.  There was silence between them and he couldn't hear much more than Kim verbally reassuring Kira.  Billy wasn't necessarily communicating with words.  Conner wanted to grab both of his teammates and just leave the room, but he felt a mix of threatened and protected and he was pretty sure he could ignore the threat for the moment.  "I just wanted Dr. O back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason tensed a bit at that, but he didn't look upset beyond that.  "And we'll get him awake.  But you three need help now.  Listen, we're going to figure this out.  I'm not really sure how to ground three kids who don't do anything and will need to train anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner just laughed.  "You're as lost as we are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Big time," Kim said.  "We weren't expecting you to be teenagers, remember?  We thought we could just come in and give some quick help and leave.  Or, more likely, tell Tommy to do better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More that last one," Billy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Conner offered.  The three of them shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What we're trying to say it," Jason said.  "We weren't expecting you to be three upset runaways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprise," Ethan said sardonically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where do we go from here?"  Kira asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will be training," Jason said sternly, looking at Conner specifically.  Conner looked at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so against it anyway?"  Kim asked.  "You said before that you were just trying to get by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr. O was teaching us," Conner said, looking at the other two for help.  They gave it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was kind of like bonding," Kira said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we let you train us, it's like we're giving up on him," Ethan agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then you just wouldn't back off," Conner said.  Billy looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren't ready," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still not ready," Conner muttered.  "But I also nearly got my team killed so I'll deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you have the basics down, but maybe start understanding that even if you don't realize it, you're more than just business partners?  Responsibility or not, you had to feel something for them before you went into battle," Jason said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner looked at Ethan and Kira.  "I don't, you know, hate them or anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Kira said.  "I mean, they aren't so bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could do worse," Ethan agreed.  Jason shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a start.  So, how about you let us try to help you this time?"  He asked.  The three of them nodded, not wanting a repeat of that afternoon.  "Good.  You're all grounded.  Only healthy food.  No computers, no music, no soccer.  Straight to bed after dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Jason," they all said, rushing off to fight over the shower while dinner was being made.  Both Ethan and Conner were careful not to accidentally kick Kira's ankle.  They'd even listen to the rules for now since they all needed some sort of outside punishment to push away the guilt.  Conner couldn't help but to smile a bit when he overheard Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great.  I've become my dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens weren't alone for the night.  All three adults had work to do and each of them had decided to do it in the living room where the kids were resting: a compromise between the lair which the teens wanted and actual rooms that the adults wanted.  Conner would have been annoyed, but it was probably for the best.  Or it would have been if Kim's video chat didn't keep going off.  Fortunately, Jason didn't care if they were asleep or not yet.  He just wanted them resting where he could see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell happened?!"  The first call rang out.  "We were watching the news.  Kat is about ready to have a maternal panic attack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Zack.  They're fine.  Well, mostly fine," Kim said.  "Broken arm and sprained ankle was the worst of it.  Jason got them out of there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure we can't come and help?"  He asked, no begged really.  Conner tried to keep his eyes closed, but he was interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're learning to trust us, Zack.  They went through a huge trauma," she reminded him.  "And they didn't know about us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When Tommy wakes up, I'm pinning a note on his shirt that says 'My name is Tommy Oliver.  Here is a list of all my friends in case I end up in a coma'.  That way, his kids know to trust us," he said, anger mixed with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zack..." she said.  "You need to calm down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rocky will help me.  We all could have helped him or at least known to be there," Zack said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zack..." Kim said, looking over at Jason for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zack, stop stressing out Kim," Jason said, putting a little more of the leader voice into it.  Billy just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have it under control," Billy said.  "Unless they gain a Black Power Ranger or a Mastodon, you don't have an equivalent anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kim is pink!"  He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And piloted a pterodactyl," Billy reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't listen to Billy," Jason said with a sigh.  "We asked Trini not to come either and she was the Yellow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only because Kim won at rock, paper, scissors," Zack muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how you two decided?"  Jason asked.  Kim shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It worked," she reminded him.  He looked ready to throw his hands in the air and walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did I do to have to put up with all of you?"  Jason asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You choose to make friends with each of us one by one in the elementary school and then encouraged us to listen to the alien in a time warp that none of us knew," Billy answered.  "All of this has resulted in you 'having to put up with all of us'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's right," Kim agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget that he gained Tommy with a 'So, I know you were trying to kill me, but good news!  I think you're a good guy now so lets be best friends'," Zack added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Accurate," Billy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep," said Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not say it like that," Jason somewhat pouted.  Conner noted that he hadn't said that he hadn't decided to forgive someone who was trying to kill him right away.  Conner made a note to ask him about it either Never or if it was Really, Really Important since right now he was very concerned he was being taught by the most Trusting Man in the Universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close enough," Zack said.  "So, why can't I come see the kids?  Just me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because if we let you, it would violate a sense of trust," Kim said.  "And I have way too many other messages from the other members of the family.  Dana knows about them, so Lightspeed is involved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Astro is too," Zack said.  "I talked to Ashley.  They found and about them through Kat who mentioned it to Cassie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if Astro knows, then so do the Galactic Rangers even if they can't come here," Kim said.  "Which means that Time Force and Wild Force are the only two who don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wes has been trying to get a hold of us," Billy mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scratch that, the whole family knows," Kim said.  She sighed heavily.  Billy shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous, Kim.  We haven't met the ninjas from last year," he reminded her.  "They never had a team up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, all of them except one team," she corrected.  "The point is, I can't just let you come and tell the others no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to tell them I was there," Zack said and even though Conner couldn't see it, he would have bet his morpher that Zack was batting his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zack!"  She said, but she was laughing pretty hard.  It was clear that she wasn't that upset.  He had the feeling that they were less likely to hold back when they didn't have three kids who would bolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," he whined.  "How's Tommy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said you could come see him," she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trini won't let me because she says I'll 'accidentally' run into the kids.  Rocky isn't allowed either.  Same reason," he said casually.  "Listen, when the kids change their mind, I'm there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll let them know," she said.  Conner opened an eye and Jason covered his lips with a finger at the teen before looking back at Kim.  "And Tommy will be okay.  He's still in a coma.  Hayley too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we think Hayley's attack wasn't intended?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're hoping," Kim said.  "Mostly so she'll feel safer when she wakes up.  I have to call back Wes, Zack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Keep me informed and I'll bother Billy for a while," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy is asleep," Billy told him, looking distinctly not asleep.  Kim hung up before it could be an argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you do that?"  She asked.  He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fun to mess with Zack's head," he admitted.  "You're supposed to be calling Wes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason!"  Kim called out, pointing at Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy, stop making Kim's life harder," Jason said without missing a beat.  "I think the kids are rubbing off on you two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them ignored the second part and Billy ignored the first.  Still, Kim called the number for Wes who was the guy that Conner guessed was answering it.  "Hi Kim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evening, Wes," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me your aren't harboring runaways," he begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not," she answered.  She waited until he relaxed.  "We don't actually own Tommy's house and they were here first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kim!" Wes groaned.  "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because," she said.  "We have to make sure they aren't trying to do this on their own anymore.  Even if we called their parents, they would take off before their parents got here.  And considering I'm talking right now with someone ran away to be with his team..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was an adult," he reminded her.  Kim didn't back down.  "Alright, I know better than to fight with you.  Call Dana.  She's worried.  Eric and I will make sure the police don't check on you guys.  You also might want to ignore Eric's calls for the next few days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the best," she said.  "They're scared, Wes.  They need support."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see what we can do," Wes said.  "Keep in touch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always," she told him and hung up.  "That went better than I thought it would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We probably should stop relying on them so much," Jason said.  Kim waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It gives them something to do," she said.  She dialed up the next number before he could counter.  This time, Dana answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How bad?"  Lightspeed Pink asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner has a broken arm, but we're pretty sure it's set.  Kira has a sprained ankle.  They'll be fine soon," she assured her.  Dana nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plenty of food?"  She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always," Kim said.  "And no sweets tonight.  Jason kind of grounded them and we would have made the suggest anyway.  We're probably lucky that no one knew about us when we were Rangers because as an adult watching, this is terrifying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was worried last year too.  They seemed young too," Dana said.  "But they must have had someone keeping an eye on them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So did Dino Thunder," Kim reminded her.  "We can't protect all of them.  Sometimes, we just have to hope for the best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose," Dana said with a sigh.  "Keep me informed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Kim said and hung up.  She groaned.  "How are there even more people trying to get a hold of me? Are you serious?!  Billy?  Can my computer be out of batteries?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's plugged in, Kim," he reminded her.  At her look, he sighed.  "Just say you misplaced the cord.  Then it would make sense for the battery to be depleted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks!"  She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many more messages are there?"  Conner asked.  Jason looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fewer questions.  You're grounded," he reminded him.  Kim rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jase," she scolded before looking at Conner.  "Around ten."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten?"  He asked.  "Because of today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be my assumption.  Once we know about a team, we're able to keep an eye on things better but all of the teams have access to it," Kim answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They've never met us," Conner reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but they know you're a Ranger team," she reminded him.  "And they remember that you're connected to Tommy.  For all of us originals, you're a missing part of the family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask one more question and then I'll go to sleep?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Jason said.  Conner chose to believe Kim spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys said that you couldn't tell Justin when we weren't supposed to be listening.  Who is Justin?"  He asked.  There was silence from all of the adults for the moment.  Then Kim answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A very nice Ranger who had a hard time with some parts of being a Power Ranger," she answered.  "There was a lot of stuff that went wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner nodded.  Honestly, talking to someone else who had a rocky time might have been nice, but it wasn't Justin's job to try to make them feel better. He didn't want to make the other Ranger uncomfortable and he didn't want to talk to him that much anyway.  Conner put his head down as exhaustion finally hit and fell sleep soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martial arts training was hard and while Jason loved it, the Dino Thunder Rangers did not.  It was too organized and didn't flow right.  They were used to the Power giving them some sort of skill and then just using brute strength to get them through.  Any move that did damage, to them, was a good move.  Further, they had a hard time reading each other morphed.  That said, they enjoyed playing with their civilian powers.  The freedom they felt without restrictions helped.  Morphing was fine when they were finishing taking down a monster, but Kira's scream, Conner's speed, Ethan's armored strength increased the possibilities for inventiveness.  As was the norm for their team, Kira was doing her best to convince Jason while the other two let her work.  "We could lose our morphers and have to rely on our powers.  Sure, we need to slam things while we're morphed, but that comes with more power and just raw strength.  Morphing is great, but we need our civilian powers too, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but not as often as the morphing," Jason chided.  Conner could tell he was amused though.  Billy looked over from where he was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An hour in morph and an hour out," he said practically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do remember that they're supposed to be in trouble," Jason said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe training in both forms is important," Billy said, his face staying passive but his eyes were twinkling.  Kim was just trying not to laugh.  Jason sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do I have to be the disciplinarian?"  He grumbled.  Kim looked at him sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Billy and I don't want to," she said.  Billy just nodded his agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a terrible reason," Jason informed her.  Kim shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's still accurate," she said.  "Encourage Trini to learn how to play rock paper scissors better and you can have her here next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trini is too patient," Jason muttered.  "I'd be having her quietly chide me about going too far.  Where's Aisha?  Is Aisha an option?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still in Africa," Billy said.  "Next time, aim for bringing Adam and Aisha if you want help in that direction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grumbled and Kim was just grinning.  She turned back to the teens.  "Time to morph, guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we going to fight?"  Conner asked.  Kim stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Us," she answered.  He looked at her funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't morph," he told her, looking a little sickened by the idea.  Kim was beaming at their response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that he just underestimated us, but..." she said, motioning to them.  She just looked so completely pleased with the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed and morphed as well.  "If you didn't know Tommy was a Power Ranger, then why weren't you worried about hurting him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he kicked Conner's ass," Ethan answered helpfully.  "And Conner was the best we had."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks guys for that vote of confidence," Conner muttered.  "And then he had us train against each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll do that too," Jason assured him.  "But your biggest issue is working together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You split up in that last battle," Billy told them.  Conner shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were three of them," he reminded them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they all attacked at once?"  Kim asked.  Conner paused.  They had been baiting Elsa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he answered.  Kim nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go looking for trouble," she suggested.  Jason looked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The goal for today is to take all of us down," he told them.  "So, let's get started.  Kim, Billy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked at each other and nodded. Conner watched as they said something he didn't quite hear and their clothes changed to colorful stereotypical ninja attire.  They both fled into the woods.  Jason nodded and then looked back at the teens.  "Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason had ironically been the easiest to take down.  He had the most power, but he was also right there unlike his two teammates who were handling their lack of power through strategy and working together.  Billy laid traps which Kim followed.  More than once, Conner had the feeling of being followed which he attributed to Billy.  Kim, on the other hand, was quicker and her fighting style was different and harder to predict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once we catch them, we'll win," Conner said.  Ethan shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's just it, right?  We have to catch them.  And the longer we go, the more energy we use," he said.  Conner nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, a plan would be good,"  He said.  Ethan looked thoughtful.  Kira was guarding their back as the spoke, but she gave a nod that she would agree with the boys.  Ethan paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has it been?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...  Kira?"  Conner asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About an hour and five minutes," she answered.  Ethan clapped his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have an idea," he said and powered down.  Conner paused as did Kira.  "We had to do an hour in suits..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner beamed and both of the other two demorphed.  "Ethan, you're a genius!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright.  So, how do you want to finish it?"  She asked Conner.  He didn't miss the huge smile on her face that showed they were having fun again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll find them and let Kira know where they're at.  Kira, you pterascream.  Ethan, knock them down when they're stunned," Conner said.  "No one goes too far away from the others.  If one of us goes down, we protect them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Kira said.  Ethan grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Best plan I've heard all day," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Control," Kim said as Ethan wrapped her arm.  "You're doing better with teamwork, but maybe some control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm really sorry," Ethan said, not even glancing at Billy who was nursing his head with some ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were excited," Billy told him.  "And you're accustomed to needing to use all of your strength.  However, there are going to be times you need to pull back.  For instance, when my skull is in the way of your fist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did smile at Ethan to assure him that he wasn't upset.  Conner set down the aspirin and water next to Billy.  He wasn't as embarrassed as Ethan, but they might have all gone a little wild out there.  It had felt wonderful, but they should have been more careful not to hurt their mostly normal human housemates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to have ringing in my head for weeks from that scream," Kim complained good-naturally.  "I thought you three were supposed to be training while being morphed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Conner said.  "Yeah, Ethan found a loophole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A loophole?"  Jason asked, rubbing his temples.  He'd had to help the drag his former teammates back to the house and get the first aid kit before the teens had figured out they'd gone a little too far and apologetically helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira nodded.  "You said that we had to go an hour morphed and an hour unmorphed.  It was past an hour and Kim and Billy were just trying to tire us out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we switched things up," Ethan said, looking proud of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't like the game, change it?"  Jason asked.  Conner shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We only did it after the hour was up," he said.  "It wouldn't have been right otherwise.  It's like in soccer.  I can trick my opponents, but I still need to follow the rules."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim shrugged, careful not to mess up Ethan's handiwork.  "They're not wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason?"  Kira asked from the kitchen.  "Since we won, can we have cookies?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You three are grounded," he said.  She looked disappointed and Conner watched Jason just sigh.  "One for each of you.  And that's it!  I'm counting them later, Kira."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to try to take more than one," she said, sounding scandalized.  "I'm not Conner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude!  I mean, true, but hey!"  Conner said.  He glared at her when she came back out.  "Traitor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's important for me to know your quirks," she said cheerfully, handing him the cookie.  Ethan looked at little hesitant and Kim smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take the cookie, Ethan.  You all earned it," she assured him.  She glanced over at Billy.  "You three chose an interesting way of getting out of school for the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not funny, Kim," Billy said from the chair, giving Ethan a reassuring look that he was annoyed by Kim, not by Ethan.  "We will simply pick it up tomorrow.  Considering Jason grounded them, they don't have anything better to do anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are going to teach them important Earth things, right?"  Jason asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be part of it," Billy said cagily.  Kim was trying not to laugh again.  "I think that they would benefit from different things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"  Ethan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Other planetary technology for one," he said.  Ethan's eyes grew large and hopeful.  Jason looked at Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I get a call from Trey because you taught Ethan how to hack the Triforian government, I'm not going to be happy," he told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that your 'brother's' planet would need better security at that point," Billy said, hiding his smile.  He absolutely expected Ethan to be able to hack the Triforian government eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a brother on another planet?"  Kira asked politely to deflect attention from Ethan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sort of," Jason said.  "There was a problem with their leader who was a Power Ranger.  I took the Power temporarily until we found out it was killing me and the planet decided I was an honorary Triforian.  Trey decided to name me as a brother as a thank you.  We still talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira looked impressed as she sat next to him.  "Why did you use his morpher if it was killing you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know at first," Jason said.  "And then I was needed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a self-sacrificing idiot," Billy answered.  "Who scared ten years off my life when I found out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its been almost eight years, Billy.  How many more times do I need to apologize?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot," Billy and Kim answered together.  Billy just grinned at Kim who beamed back.  Jason sighed and looked at Conner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What you have to look forward to," he grumbled.  Conner ignored him.  Billy moved next to Conner and looked at Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He might end up with more sense than you, Jason," Billy said.  Conner didn't agree or disagree, but he appreciated the somewhat vote of confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I didn't tell them," Conner said.  "How can they covered for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan nodded.  "Conner lets us know when he's going to be an idiot.  It saves time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira just smirked at Conner's glare, but it wasn't that heated.  It wasn't like Ethan was wrong after all.  Conner was certain that Ethan could weave a plan out of anything Conner came up with.  It was one thing to make a split second decision in combat that Ethan couldn't fix, but it was another to do something as ridiculous and not tell the two he was dying.  Kira turned toward Billy, changing the subject so that they didn't give too much away of their methods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What special thing do I get to learn about?"  She asked.  "Since Ethan gets to hack Triforia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Music theory," he answered before Jason could protest.  Just as she was about to look a little disappointed, Billy corrected himself.  "Not from this planet, Kira.  The Aquitians, for instance, live under water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened.  "Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked completely enraptured with the idea.  Conner felt a small worry that he would be having a harder time getting them out at this rate, but they both looked so happy.  And Jason had rescued them so it might be worth it to stay for now.  Maybe they could make this work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Conner wasn't paying attention to whatever Kira was talking about.  It was some music thing and he'd support her later, but he had to worry about the next soccer game and he was trying to figure out how to fix his schedule to work around training.  Doctor O wouldn't be happy if he ditched.  If he wanted him to do both couldn't he lay off the homework or something?  Ethan was just as done if his comment toward Kira could be believed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Conner?"  He sighed and looked up at Kira's voice.  Immediately his stance changed.  They weren't alone anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kira!"  He said in surprise.  He looked over to see that Ethan was already fighting.  Kira sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just help, okay?"  She asked as she joined the tyrannodrones.  He shook it off and joined.  There had to be a better way of handling these things.  They just showed up at the worst times. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Conner!  Get your head in the game!"  Doctor O snapped in his ear.  Great, now he was probably going to have to do laps or something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've got it, dude," he muttered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't call me dude," Dr. O warned.  Oops.  Of course he could hear.  He looked over and his heart shifted.  This wasn't right.  This wasn't how it was.  Those tyrannodrones had just randomly appeared and not by an invisiportal.  Kira and Ethan were shifting slightly.  Their clothes were more torn up and they looked starved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doctor O?"  He tried through the helmet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Conner!  Focus!"  He heard.  There was something wrong.  This wasn't adding up.  "You just had to be the one to grab the red gem, didn't you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait what?"  Conner asked.  He couldn't move anymore.  Kira and Ethan were calling for him.  He felt hands on his shoulders and did manage to look over to see Doctor O just watching the fight grimly.  He felt frozen.  Panic was starting to set in.  "Doctor O?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why couldn't you take this seriously?"  Doctor O asked.  Conner watched as the fight shifted.  His eyes widened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have to help them!"  He yelled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, now you care," Doctor O said snidely.  That hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I cared!  I chose this team!"  He said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You almost didn't," Doctor O told him.  Conner looked ready to argue with him, but there were the cuts and dried blood that he'd seen on the day his mentor went into a coma.  The only difference was the look of disdain in the man's eyes.  "And look what happened."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Conner felt sick.  "I didn't know."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You should have known," his teacher said.  "That's why you have that gem, not that you should."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kira's pterascream was cut off.  Oh, this looked familiar.  That monster definitely had the upper hand.  Zeltrax was beating down Ethan. Conner tried to move toward them, but he was still stuck in place.  Elsa just strolled over to where he and Doctor O were waiting.  She looked at him with disinterest and then looked at Doctor O.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How's the conversation going?"  She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Like I need to remember to hide my things," Tommy said, shaking Conner slightly.  "So I don't end up with a useless Red Ranger again."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Assuming you wake up," she said.  Conner tried to block them out.  Did Kira's neck just snap?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"One down," Elsa said lazily.  Conner just stared.  "Ooo!  And there's the other."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ethan luck against Zeltrax's blade had run out.  Doctor O let him go.  He rushed over, going to Ethan.  He couldn't do anything about a snapped neck, but maybe he could stop the bleeding.  He needed at least one of them to get up.  "He's dead, Conner."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's your fault."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why can't you treat this more seriously?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I had to leave you, of all people, to watch over them."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner woke up and wiped the tears that had formed.  The last thing he needed was a dream messing with his head.  He walked over to Kira and knelt down, trying to make sure she looked over.  He dodged her hand striking out at his throat.  "Conner... what the are you thinking sneaking up on me like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just needed to check something," he answered, trying to look nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look sick," Ethan told him.  Great, he woke both of them up.  "You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira seemed to notice as she woke up.  "Shit, Conner?  Did you get hurt today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," he answered.  Ethan folded his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember when you said that and then you fell off the roof during that fight against Zeltrax?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or that time that the monster got you by the neck and you passed out after you said it?"  Kira added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or..." Ethan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I don't have the best track record with 'I'm fine'.  Let it go," he grumbled.  He should have thrown things at Kira until she woke up.  Safer and they'd ask less stupid questions.  Ethan motioned toward the lair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to wake everyone else up," he whispered.  Conner blinked before remembering that they weren't alone.  They slipped down into the lair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's stupid that I feel more comfortable here than upstairs," Conner muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not the only one," Kira promised.  She seemed a lot calmer.  "Sorry about trying to tear out your throat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You missed," he said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what was your nightmare about?"  Ethan asked, on the ball as usual.  Just once he wished that Ethan wouldn't read him so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not six," Conner said.  "I don't need to talk about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So which of us died this time?"  Kira asked, ignoring his protests.  He looked at her.  She gave him a small smile.  "You talk in your sleep sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plus you always look at that person weird for an hour after," Ethan answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both of you.  And kind of Doctor O," he said, deciding not to bother hiding it from them anymore.  "What was I thinking going after Elsa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you were mad and wanted Doctor O back?"  Kira said.  "Listen, we all screwed up because we weren't thinking.  And we did great today!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kira's right," Ethan said.  "Other than needing to really learn control.  But did you see how well we were able to work together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This training thing might be okay," Kira agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to be able to take down Mesogog a lot faster," Conner said.  He moved away and looked at the ceiling.  "Like two months ago, I just wanted to be a soccer player."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to be a singer," Kira said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Programmer," Ethan answered.  "But this is more important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is," Kira said.  Conner nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys know I'm not never letting you down again, right?"  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conner, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to try to get us out.  Yes, you moron, we know," Kira said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a nice try," Ethan said.  "It wouldn't have worked, but it was nice of you to try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have my moments," Conner said.  Ethan just grinned and the nightmare started to fade.  This was the reality.  They weren't the best team but he'd keep them safe and they'd help him with the nightmares and fears.  Lousy older Rangers.  They were probably right about that friendship thing.  KIra leaned into him slightly, giving tangible evidence that she was alive and well.  Being tactile with each other had been less about love and caring and more about protection.  This time was different.  He gently leaned back.  "You were amazing today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still don't think it's possible to focus the sound, but at least we have a second instinct about getting you two out of the line of fire now," she said.  Ethan glanced over, shifting from the playful and comforting teammate into the tactician.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just remember to do it anyway if we're in trouble.  Better than then getting destroyed because you were too worried about it," he reminded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah.  Better than your idea on 'places we can get shot through that we'll probably be fine with because super healing' plan," Kira said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because we haven't had to use it yet doesn't mean we won't in the future," Ethan said.  Conner nodded once.  "And we know, Conner, don't tell the others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll be worried about it.  Something, something not a good idea," Conner said.  "Besides, it's not a go to option.  None of us wants to shoot each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should start codenaming things," Ethan said enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be such a geek, Ethan," Conner answered.  Kira shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a point," she said.  "It will make it harder for them to know what we're planning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They as in Mesogog's people or they as in the other Rangers?"  Ethan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kira answered.  Conner shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geekdom wins this time," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"  Ethan said, frowning at his leader.  Conner just gave him a grin that showed he didn't mean it in a way that was hurtful.  Ethan just nodded.  Still, it wasn't a bad idea especially since the older Rangers seemed intent on staying.  He was still curious if they could make this work, but his dream had shaken him up a bit and their training had been extremely successful.  Maybe that and getting some more information from Billy would help end his more sleepless nights.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Living in Somewhat Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things have gotten better, but there's still a lot of distance for the moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Justin and Billy will both eventually explain better on why they're bitter.  Neither of them want to tell the feral raptor children though so it won't be for a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>If there was one thing that Conner discovered quickly, it was that Billy was surprisingly entertaining as a teacher.  He was enthusiastic and tailored it to whichever one of them he was focused on.  Granted, their usual classes were unable to do that, but with it just being the three of them, it seemed to be ideal for Billy's teaching style. It helped that the material was something that each of them wanted to learn even though they hadn't realized they wanted to.  There was something exciting about learning about other planets and cultures.  Even learning other languages was something that Conner knew he could use later since no one else would understand them.  Codewords, for instance, or even just a method of checking to see if a teammate was who they said they were if they were separated.  Most importantly, Billy bribed them.  For instance, if they focused on learning important words in Aquitian, he would teach them 'less savory' phrases.  If they paid attention to Ranger history, then he would tell them stories about their mentor.</p>
  <p>"You're supposed to be making up for their lack of school right now," Kim reminded him with a little amusement.</p>
  <p>"I am," he said.  Jason looked over from the kitchen.</p>
  <p>"I don't remember learning Aquitian in school," he said dryly.</p>
  <p>"I agree.  That is why I am making up for the deficiency of our public educational system in regards to Power Rangers and other planetary information," he said.  "As well as just about everything else.  I would like to remind you both that learning about Aquitar and the Power Grid turned out to be more helpful in my studies than most normal classes.  In addition, Cestro, Alpha, and Zordon were far better at challenging me in science."</p>
  <p>Both of them quieted down, but Kira glanced at Conner.  She wanted more information.  So did he.  He nodded as she turned on the smile and spoke to Billy.  "Why did you need to learn about Aquitar?"</p>
  <p>"I assume you recall that I 'ran away' as well?"  Billy asked.  "I went to Aquitar.  I was about your age."</p>
  <p>That explained why Kim and Jason had quieted down so quickly.  Whatever the reason Billy had left for, they'd obviously missed him.  That said, he had something else to focus on that was far more important.  "Dude, we can go to other planets?"</p>
  <p>"He means when we're done," Kira said quickly.  He had, but she hadn't needed to destroy his hopes so fast.  Maybe Mesogog would try to conquer Mars or something.  </p>
  <p>"Billy, I feel I shouldn't have to say 'don't take the kids on intergalactic field trips'," Kim said.</p>
  <p>"Of course not, Kim," Billy said.  "They're needed here for the moment."</p>
  <p>Conner easily read that that meant given half the chance, he'd get to see another planet and that made it a lot more worth it to stick around.  Out of all of them, Billy did seem to understand them a least a little and if he took them into space, Conner might be willing to put up with the other two.  He hadn't necessarily wanted to go before becoming a Ranger, but maybe there were other Power Rangers more like them on other planets.  Kim just sighed and Jason groaned.  Billy went right back to teaching.  When they were finished, Jason had dinner ready to go and all of them looked ready to eat.  That said, there was the other part of Billy's comment that he felt that he should address.  Conner grabbed Billy's arm, startling the older man.</p>
  <p>"Billy, why did you go to Aquitar?"  He asked.  Billy gave him a tired smile.</p>
  <p>"When you finish being a Ranger, what do you intend to do?"  He asked.  Conner shrugged.</p>
  <p>"Go visit other worlds, I guess.  Ethan and Kira can decide where to go.  I just want to find other people like me," he answered.  Billy was quiet about that for a moment.</p>
  <p>"You'll want to avoid Aquitar then," he said easily.  Conner smiled slightly at that.  "We were uncertain about our future as well.  Keep an eye on Kira and Ethan, Conner.  Even when you're done being a Ranger."</p>
  <p>Conner didn't find that to be a problem considering that they needed each other.  "Whatever we do, we'll do it together.  What's that got to do with you going to Aquitar?"</p>
  <p>"Just keep in mind what you said and you won't have to find out," he said.  Conner felt a sense of dread from that.  Kim and Jason had quickly changed the subject earlier and Billy's cryptic remarks told him that it hadn't been happy.  He'd thought that the older Rangers had the perfect relationship with each other and now he was really starting to think that he was wrong.  Something had definitely happened.  </p>
  <p>He headed toward the table and leaned into Ethan as he sat down, needing to know that Ethan was there and not going to leave him.  Ethan looked at him curiously but didn't push him off.  He did share a concerned look with Kira, however, and Conner tried not to wince for worrying them.  Kira reached over and set some of her food down on his plate, looking at him with more than a little concern.  He put some of his on hers to assure her he was okay.  She calmed down at that.  None of them even jokingly took food from each other, not since the first week they'd been left alone but giving it was a way they had been able to show concern.</p>
  <p>"Is everything okay?"  Kim asked.  "If you need more to eat..."</p>
  <p>"There's plenty," Kira assured her.</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Conner said.  He didn't go into more detail.  He didn't think they would understand.  He wouldn't have a month ago when he was still living at home and happily eating dinner every night with his parents and brother.  He tried not to reflect on just how difficult it was going to be to fit back into that idealistic scenario since they wouldn't understand either.  He tried not to think about it, but the longer they stayed away, the harder it would be to just fit back in.  He wasn't sure if it was possible even now.</p>
  <p>Conner had slipped off more than what he likely should have to Ethan and Kira to make sure they were okay during that first month.  They had stopped him when they could before realizing how much it upset him when they pushed back.  Therefore, they had just grabbed something else from their plate and put it on his.  He found it far harder to get upset by that.  He wondered if they'd ever stop seeing food as a scarce resource.</p>
  <p>Kim had fortunately dropped it, though from the look she was shooting Billy, he was pretty sure he had kicked her under the table to stop her.  Conner managed to keep from laughing at that.  The older Blue Ranger definitely was trying to keep the teens in one place.  Conner decided to throw him a bone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, what's my thing?"  He asked.</p>
  <p>"Your thing?"  Billy asked.  Conner nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kira gets her music stuff.  Ethan gets to hack Triforia..." he started.</p>
  <p>"Like hell he does," Jason muttered, but Conner was pretty sure that Ethan and Billy didn't actually plan on asking for permission.</p>
  <p>"So, what's do I get to learn about?"  He asked.  Billy sat back for a moment.</p>
  <p>"There are various sports we could discuss," he offered.  "Though I think that it would be best for you to tell me what you want.  Ethan and Kira both scream their activity.  You don't."</p>
  <p>Conner was quiet about that.  Soccer had lost its luster for the most part since he had almost quit being a Ranger to play.  He kept associating it with Dr. O lying on the ground, not moving while he and Ethan tried to get him help.  That nightmare hadn't helped with that.  He shook it off.  He thought about it for a moment and tried to think less about what would have made him happy and what his team needed.  Billy wasn't one of them in the way that Conner considered Dr. O to be, but he was closer than the others.  He took a chance.</p>
  <p>"What do you think would help us?"  He asked.</p>
  <p>"I'm giving you that already," he reminded the teen.  "This last one is for you."</p>
  <p>Conner looked at the table and traced the wood.  He had been hoping he could trust Billy, but he wasn't sure anymore.  "Oh."</p>
  <p>"I think it might be prudent for us to work on figuring that out together," Billy said instead.  Conner looked up at him hopefully, regaining that trust he had started to have in Billy.  "You mentioned other teams, for instance, and other planets.  Perhaps we could look into other interplanetary Ranger teams.  We do have time."</p>
  <p>Conner nodded once.  Right now, he needed to get as much information and training out of the other Rangers so his team would be ready.  Hopefully, they'd keep their promise about helping Tommy too.  Just one day at a time until Mesogog was defeated.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Time continued on.  The lessons and training had gone a lot better than they had expected with the Rangers dominating the fights in the field.  Billy had gone all out and they were actually looking forward to their versions of school.  Kira was learning the various other singing methods.  Ethan was acing learning the various computer skills that Billy taught him.  Conner wasn't much for research, but Billy was and Conner had accidentally given him the go-ahead to look into every team they could find.  One day, Jason and Kim might forgive Conner for giving Billy a project he felt they should help with.  With training, Conner couldn't plan for everything, but he had definitely learned how far he could stay from the others before he wouldn't get there fast enough, how much pressure was too much for Ethan before the armor started to crack, and how many pterascreams they could get before Kira lost her voice.  Jason had informed him that that wasn't the goal of exercise several times and he'd complained to the other two.  </p>
  <p>"I let them decide what to do and Conner decides to see how far he can push them before they break.  I'd be more angry about it if they didn't go along with it and he does the same for his own powers.  He literally ran himself into the ground!  I tried to make them stop, but now they're just doing it when I'm not there.  And they are fighting together, Kim, but not like I would have taught them.  They've taken what I showed them and Ethan has changed it.  They aren't anywhere near sloppy anymore, but I'm starting to worry about taking them on myself.  They're brutal," Jason said tiredly.</p>
  <p>"I've seen that," Kim said.  "They trapped you yesterday."</p>
  <p>"I didn't even see Kira circling behind because Ethan distracted me from the side," Jason said.  "I'm glad no one was hurt."</p>
  <p>Conner had smiled at that as he headed toward them.  Of course he hadn't seen it coming.  They had planned it that way.  There were getting better and better with strategy.  Ethan was almost gleeful about trying to outwit Jason on the field because it was still fun and safe.  Still, Conner rolled his eyes.  "We weren't going to hurt you."</p>
  <p>Jason eyed him in a way that said he didn't quite believe him.  "You tend to get overexcited at this point."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, but you're not really a threat for the three of us," Conner said calmly.  Jason and Kim's eyes showed alarm.  Kim looked between them before taking over, likely perceiving herself to look like a lesser threat.  Conner wasn't an idiot.  The only major difference between the two was a power coin and Jason wasn't going to turn it on.</p>
  <p>"You don't escalate a battle," she reminded him.  "We need you to remember that."</p>
  <p>"We know," Conner said.  "And we don't.  But if there's a threat, we're not going to let it toss us around either.  People could get hurt.  Kira or Ethan could get hurt."</p>
  <p>"Conner..." Kim said, looking upset.  He offered her a fake smile.</p>
  <p>"Don't worry so much," he instructed.  They still just didn't get it.  He could feel his annoyance rising and he needed out.  "I'm going to go find Ethan and Kira."</p>
  <p>Both of them nodded, still a bit worried as he headed off.  He didn't go to find the others right away though.  "Billy!  I'm going to the hospital."</p>
  <p>Billy looked over at him as he stood there.  It wasn't a question, but they had agreed to let the older Rangers know.  "Are you sure that is wise?"</p>
  <p>"Probably not," he agreed.  "But I need to.  So there's your warning."</p>
  <p>Billy didn't bother to try to argue which was 100% why Conner had chosen to tell him.  "Classes are in three hours."</p>
  <p>"I'll be back by then," Conner said.  "You might want to go talk to your friends.  They seemed upset after our last conversation."</p>
  <p>Billy nodded and headed off.  Conner stretched and glanced down in lair.  Kira was the first to notice and lazily glanced up before going back to strumming her guitar.  He grinned at her, putting his hands on her shoulders to disrupt her.  She glared up at him this time.  "I need to go out for a bit."</p>
  <p>"Alone?"  Ethan asked, looking anxious.  Conner shrugged, letting the grin die down.</p>
  <p>"Just for a bit," he assured him.  "There's something I need to do and all of us would be suspicious.  And someone needs to keep an eye on Billy, Kim, and Jason so they don't get themselves killed."</p>
  <p>"Billy's fine," Ethan offered.  Conner acknowledged that with a nod. </p>
  <p>"Let Doctor O know he left us with people who make questionable decisions," Kira said.  He looked at her.  "Of course I know where you're going.  You think we'd let you walk out without knowing?"</p>
  <p>"Kira has a point," Ethan said, still messing with the computer.  He paused.  "Tell him we miss him too."</p>
  <p>"I will," Conner promised.  "Call me if anything happens.  Or you think it might happen."</p>
  <p>With that, he rushed off to his car.  There was no reason to waste superspeed until he reached the hospital.  He knew which room Dr. O was on so once he was there, he could use it to slip in.  It wasn't personal gain if he did it to check on his mentor.  That was Ranger Business.  Fortunately, the doctors were out of the room for the moment so Conner was able to sit by the bed.  If anyone came in, they'd likely assume he came in the way the rules suggested.  </p>
  <p>"Hey, Doctor O.  You need to wake up," he said.  "Your friends are idiots and they're in that way!  We're doing great and they keep trying to pull us back.  It's not working.  Maybe it will work better if you're there."</p>
  <p>He paused in his rant and sighed.  "Look, they aren't that bad but they don't understand.  They wanted us to train so we trained and now apparently we trained too well.  Dana keeps annoying us about eating which is something we didn't really want to give up in the first place.  She doesn't need to keep pushing it.  The other Rangers keep checking in and I'm just trying to keep it together so we save this stupid town before it gets us killed.  And I...  I need you for that.  I'm tired of making hard choices because you're not here to help me.  I'm having nightmares about it, Doctor O.  Please, wake up?"</p>
  <p>There was a cough from the doorway and Conner nearly jumped over the bed to get away.  The speaker held up his hands and Conner relaxed when he saw him.  He was Conner's age.  "Hey, didn't mean to scare you."</p>
  <p>Conner shrugged, pretending to be finer than he was as well.  "Visiting our teacher?"</p>
  <p>"Something like that," the boy said, closing the door behind him.  Conner tried not to feel nervous about that.  "More like a <em>teammate</em>."</p>
  <p>He stressed the last word and Conner had to stop from groaning.  "Let me guess.  Justin Stewart."</p>
  <p>"Good guess," Justin agreed.  Conner brushed it off.</p>
  <p>"The older guys mentioned a kid having a hard time and if they're saying 'kid', you make sense," he said casually, deciding against telling him about the movie.  Honestly, he hadn't paid too close of attention to any of it other than Doctor O's voice.  The look on Justin's face told him that he wasn't thrilled about that description. </p>
  <p>"They didn't tell me Tommy was involved with the new team," Justin said.  "Or anything."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I heard them talking about not telling you," Conner agreed.  Justin looked put out and Conner shrugged.  "They don't make great decisions."</p>
  <p>"So Tommy was..." Justin said, changing the subject slightly.  Conner hoped he yelled at the others for not telling him.</p>
  <p>"Our mentor," he answered.  "We found the gems, we took the gems because he told us to find something prehistoric, and boom!  Power Rangers."</p>
  <p>Justin actually facepalmed.  Conner would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dark.  Justin brought his head up as if remembering something.  "Didn't the news say he was found by his students?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Conner agreed.  Justin's look turned to sympathy.  Conner waited, but to his relief, Justin didn't say anything about it.  That was one Ranger who had figured it out.  Hopefully none of the others put two and two together or they'd be even more panicked.</p>
  <p>"I was hiding under the bed," Justin said.  Conner looked confused.  "When I was chosen.  I was hiding under the bed because I was checking on Rocky."</p>
  <p>"I thought your mentor was Zordon," Conner said.  Justin had sat down and Conner followed suit.  </p>
  <p>"He was," Justin said.</p>
  <p>"So..." he said.</p>
  <p>"Rocky was acting like a big brother to me," Justin said.  "I wanted to know he was okay."</p>
  <p>Conner looked at Tommy and then at Justin.  He nodded.  "You said 'was'."</p>
  <p>"Life happened.  It was a long time ago," Justin told him.  "He's made up for it since then.  And I was more upset with other people and really the situation than with him."</p>
  <p>"You're still mad about it," Conner told him.  "Your fist is clenching."</p>
  <p>Justin looked at his hand and laughed a bit.  "Good catch.  So Tommy went under and the others showed up?"</p>
  <p>"They didn't know about us," Conner answered with a shrug.  "We were doing fine without them."</p>
  <p>Justin managed to school his emotions in a way that kind of reminded him of Billy to a degree.  His fists were clenching again, but Conner didn't feel the need to mention it this time.  "You were trying to do this alone?  How did you guys pull that off with your parents?"</p>
  <p>"Didn't see the runaways part, huh?"  Conner asked.  Justin's eyes got wide.</p>
  <p>"How long until the others came?"  Justin asked.</p>
  <p>"About a month," Conner said.  "I suppose we need them to get us food.  Since someone didn't have a credit card."</p>
  <p>He glared at Dr. O when he said it.  What kind of mentor didn't leave a 'in case of emergencies, here's a card with a high limit for bills and food' credit card?  Justin was quietly measuring him up while Conner pondered.  He didn't mind, this time, because he was pretty sure that Justin wasn't going to push his luck.  Of all the Ranger colors in the rainbow, Blue Rangers were quickly becoming his favorite color of Ranger.</p>
  <p>"So, Justin," Conner said.  "Do you think he'll wake up?  When he wakes up, they'll back off, right?"</p>
  <p>"You wish," Justin said.  "The first team I had babied me really badly and I was their teammate."</p>
  <p>There was silence for a moment as Conner let that sink in.</p>
  <p>"That's it.  We're running away," Conner said.  "Hayley was supposed to be part of this, right?  Maybe we can hide in Hayley's."</p>
  <p>"In the middle of the city?  You'll get caught," Justin warned.  Conner snorted.</p>
  <p>"Not if we're careful," he said.  "No using lights, get a generator, make sure that Ethan's computer doesn't mess things up..."</p>
  <p>"How are you going to get in?"  Justin asked.</p>
  <p>"Through the door," Conner answered.  Justin actually looked at the ceiling as if to ask for strength.</p>
  <p>"A locked door," Justin reminded him.</p>
  <p>"It wouldn't be locked when we went through it," Conner answered.  Justin stared up for a couple seconds longer and then looked at him.</p>
  <p>"If you run away, how are you going to see Tommy when he wakes up if he's with them?"  Justin asked.  Conner was quiet for a minute and then decided against answering.  If he left, then he wouldn't get to see other planets anyway.  And Billy had been trying so hard to try to bridge the two worlds.  Besides, Dr. O would stop them once he woke up.  There was silence between them for a minute before Justin looked at Conner.  "Listen, I know you don't want to talk to other Rangers and I get it.  Trust me.  I get it."</p>
  <p>Conner looked at him.  "Do all Blues have secret tragic backstories that make them angry toward other members of their team?  Because I have Ethan and I need to know if he's going to end up like that."</p>
  <p>Justin blinked.  "Not that I know.  Just Billy and me.  And we're not angry, exactly.  Not anymore."</p>
  <p>"Okay," he said.  He ignored the fact that these were the two other Rangers he felt sort of understood.  </p>
  <p>"Listen, have you you spoken with Karone yet?  Or Ryan?  Or maybe Merrick now that I think about it?"  Justin asked.  Conner shook his head.  "You might want to reach out to them.  I know you don't want to talk to anyone, but they'll understand more than you think."</p>
  <p>"Thanks, I think," Conner said.  "You're not the worst."</p>
  <p>"Thanks, I think," Justin repeated.  "Who are you staying with?"</p>
  <p>"Kim, Jason, and Billy," he answered.  Justin nodded.</p>
  <p>"Can you let them know I'm going to call them?"  He asked.</p>
  <p>"Nope," Conner said.  "They might not answer if I do that."</p>
  <p>Justin just laughed.  Conner gave a small smile back and then looked back at Tommy.  Justin looked at him seriously.  "We're taking turns checking on him.  He'll be okay."</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Conner agreed.  He looked at his mentor one last time.  "Hey Doctor O, stop messing around and wake up."</p>
  <p>He didn't.   Conner headed for the door and Justin caught his eye.  "Listen, if you need me, call.  Don't worry about it if you don't, but I'll be there."</p>
  <p>"Thanks," Conner said, having no intention of doing so, but he was pretty sure that Justin already knew that.  Blue Rangers tended to just know.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A New Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because arguing over other stuff wasn't enough, an entirely new argument appears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner didn't make it home from the hospital as quickly as he wanted.  He was halfway there when his morpher went off, Billy giving him the heads up.  Unusual, but it was keeping Ethan and Kira from losing concentration.  "There is a new monster.  Kira and Ethan are already on their way."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Conner said.  He directed the next bit toward his teammates.  "Just corral him until I get there."</p>
<p>"Right," both of the other two said.  It wasn't as if they couldn't handle it, but rather that they shouldn't have to.  His conversation with Justin had been somewhat relaxing, but he was still keyed up and a fight would let out some pent up frustration.  He left the car and used super speed, knowing that it was faster even if it took more energy.  He saw that Ethan and Kira were already morphed and made the call as he finished reaching them, ending in front and morphed.  Conner listened to it banter and rolled his eyes.  Ethan handled the bantering because it helped him focus but even he seemed bored with this one.  It didn't matter anyway.</p>
<p>Something came out of the shadows and destroyed the monster in front of them before stopping.  Kira gasped and Ethan shifted his stance in concern.  Conner just looked.  "Who do you think you are?"</p>
<p>"That's not important right now.  I have a warning for you," he said.  Conner heard the threat and his stance shift slightly.  Kira and Ethan had already dove away from him and he smiled.  He wouldn't have to direct them.  They all understood the plan.  Conner didn't say a word but charged at him.</p>
<p>"White Dragozord.  Laser arrows," the new Ranger said.  Conner watched as the weapon shifted in the air and turned on him.  He waited until the last possible moment before diving to the ground, letting them mostly hit overhead.  The Ranger looked ready to do it again or at least reevaluate the situation but Ethan knocked him back as Kira come up from the other side and stepped on his chest.  She put his weapon to his through, ready to kill him.</p>
<p>"Red asked you a question," she said.  Conner loved watching Kira work.  Her voice was just a little too light, too playful that it worked better than Ethan and Conner's threatening tone.  Most people wouldn't notice, but Conner and likely Ethan caught it every time.  She had decided to get information, something that Conner was thinking they wouldn't need if she put him down, but he was also likely thinking longer term than he was.  The White Ranger pushed her off and Ethan caught her before turning back on White.  He rushed at him, ready to finish the job, but White was apparently smarter than most of the monsters they fought considering he ran.</p>
<p>"Did anyone know Rangers come in evil?"  Ethan asked as he demorphed.  Kira shrugged.</p>
<p>"I think the video mentioned it," she offered.  "Doctor O was evil, right?"</p>
<p>"Sounds right," Conner said, feeling a bit bored about the conversation at this point.  "But instead of guessing, let's get home and have the others tell us.  Besides, I'm starved."</p>
<p>The other two shrugged and followed.  He met them back at the house, he needed to pick up his car after all, and they found all three just looking at them.  Conner figured that they must have seen the fight.  They often did.  Conner gave a slight nod to Ethan who grinned at the three older Rangers.  "So, evil Rangers.  What do you know?"</p>
<p>"I know that I was worried you might cause some serious damage before we knew what was going on," Jason said.  Conner looked at him with a shrug.</p>
<p>"He attacked us," he said.  "Kira played nice."</p>
<p>"I did," Kira agreed as she passed by the others.  "Conner!  Ethan!  Granola bars?"</p>
<p>"That'll work for now!"  Conner said.  "Three for me.  I ran to the scene, remember?"</p>
<p>"And back to your car after," Ethan reminded him.  "He needs four, Kira."</p>
<p>She gave a nod as Conner gave Ethan a look.  The other didn't look apologetic at all.  Jason shook his head.  "What was your plan, Conner?"</p>
<p>"Demorph him if possible, but probably destroy him," he said.  "He was a higher threat than we thought so finishing him was the better plan this time."</p>
<p>"You can't just destroy other Rangers!"  Jason exclaimed.  Ethan took the granola from Kira, opening it.</p>
<p>"Why?"  He asked.  "I mean, I get not hurting other good guy Rangers because we're good guys and they didn't do anything wrong, but that guy could hurt someone just as much as a monster could."</p>
<p>"He destroyed the monster so more so," Kira said.  They all looked at her.  "It was also his first time offending and I thought I'd try to see if we could get him to answer."</p>
<p>"What did you learn?"  Conner asked in slight amusement.  She leaned again him.</p>
<p>"Switch places with Ethan next time," she answered cheerfully.  "I can probably knock him back.  Billy, Ethan, can you make me some wings?"</p>
<p>"This is probably not the time to ask," Billy said quietly.  Conner was pretty sure he was more on their side, but not about to face down Jason and Kim right now.  He might not agree with how they went about things, but making wings was probably a fun idea to him.  He just needed to get past the 'destroying evil Rangers is wrong' problem.  Ethan' eyes had lit up anyway.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Ethan said.  "Hitting him too a bit.  You'd have to get in a running start."</p>
<p>Kira was quiet for a minute and then looked at Conner.  "We should practice on Ethan."</p>
<p>Conner nodded and Ethan shrugged.  Jason looked at them in disgust.  "Go to the lair.  We'll discuss this later."</p>
<p>Conner's eyes narrowed as his temper took over.  "We've been playing nice.  We've trained like you wanted, we did the school thing like you wanted, but unless you're going to throw us out and have us fend for ourselves again, you don't have any control over us."</p>
<p>Kira and Ethan both just watched, though they would back Conner up if necessary.  Jason equally looked furious.  Kim was looking at Billy and the latter sat down.</p>
<p>"The first time we came into the acquaintence of an evil Ranger was one day after we met your mentor," he said.  All of them paused and looked at him.  "It seems we have reached a stalemate in wills and I feel it may be a better use of time to talk about the different types of evil Power Rangers."</p>
<p>"Types?"  Conner asked, looking interested.  Kira and Ethan equally calmed down as Ethan stepped over and leaned into Kira.  Conner was still keeping his distance in case he needed to stand against Jason again.  Billy nodded.</p>
<p>"The first type is one that has been put under a spell.  Tommy and Kat for instance fell into that category," he explained.  "Brainwashing is another.  Evil artifacts..."</p>
<p>"So they're usually controlled," Ethan said.  Billy nodded.</p>
<p>"And once that control is lifted, they are often a valuable ally," Billy said.  Conner looked intrigued.</p>
<p>"So, don't destroy them right away because they might be useful?"  He asked.  He could work with that.  "Okay, but I can't trust them."</p>
<p>"Why not?"  Jason asked and Conner knew he was going to have to ask.</p>
<p>"How long did it take you to trust Dr. O?"  He asked.  "After he became good again?"</p>
<p>"Right after," Jason answered.  Ethan and Kira just groaned as both Kim and Billy sheepishly nodded.  Conner just stared at him.</p>
<p>"Was all of your run as a Power Ranger a game of 'how close can we comes to death from blindly trusting everything'?"  He asked.  He was starting to figure out why Billy had interjected.  Just because he'd followed Jason into that stupidity didn't mean he wanted the three to know.</p>
<p>"Conner," Kim said gently, but with a reprimand.  He'd let her for right now because her leader was Mr. Trustsalot and he was concerned.  For all that he didn't really want them there, Tommy had considered them his teammates and friends which meant that he probably wanted them alive.  Conner met Ethan and Kira's eyes and they each nodded.  There would be no more talk of leaving.  They apparently needed to protect the elder Rangers since they were apparently just very lucky and terrible at survival strategies.  </p>
<p>"We'll handle this our own way," Conner said sternly.  "We're going to go make dinner now."</p>
<p>Ethan and Kira both joined him in the kitchen to help.  Kira looked at him.  "What now?"</p>
<p>"Dr. O would want us to help them.  And they did buy us some food, so they're our responsibility now," he said.  He paused and looked a little thoughtful.  "I ran into a Ranger when I was talking to Dr. O."</p>
<p>"Another?"  Kira asked with heavy exasperation.  Conner shrugged.</p>
<p>"Yeah.  Justin said they're not, but if all Blues were like Billy and Justin, they'd be my favorite color," he said.  Kira rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"You've never even met another Yellow," she reminded him.  He thought about this and then shrugged.</p>
<p>"Good point," he said.  "Anyway, Justin had a hard time of it too but he's still there.  Still helping.  That's just how most Power Rangers work.  So, we protect the city, then us, then other Rangers."</p>
<p>Ethan nodded.  "That makes sense.  Wait.  Wasn't Justin the one that they didn't want to tell about us?"</p>
<p>Conner grinned.  </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Unfortunately, they weren't able to hear Justin's rant as Kim wasn't an idiot and had taken the call in the other room.  A minute later she had sweetly asked Billy and Jason to join her.  He could guess what was being said though and that was enough for him.  At the same time, their computer informed them of an incoming call.  Ethan looked at the screen.  "I thought they weren't supposed to call us."</p>
<p>"Justin mentioned he was going to talk to some of the other Rangers who might understand us better," Conner said.  "I guess they called."</p>
<p>"Were you two raised in a barn?"  Kira demanded, going to answer it.  A blonde woman appeared on screen.  Kira gave a polite smile.  "Sorry about that.  The boys forgot that you answer a phone when it rings instead of talking about why it's ringing."</p>
<p>"That's alright," the woman answered, looking amused.  "I'm Karone.  My team received a message from Justin saying that you might want to talk to me."</p>
<p>Kira looked at Conner who took a step forward.  "We're not really big on this other Rangers thing, but we also keep having to talk to Rangers who don't get it.  We thought you might, you know, at least understand us a bit."</p>
<p>Karone was quiet for a minute.  "Were you evil at one point?"</p>
<p>"No," Conner said.  "Just... not as nice, I guess?"</p>
<p>He was trying to find a way to put it that would help her understand.  Then again, he didn't really know how she was going to help them either.</p>
<p>"Do you know about Astronoma?"  She asked after a beat.  They all nodded.  "That's who I was raised to be.  I was kidnapped as a child, raised evil, turned good, and became a Power Ranger.  It was a hard transition."</p>
<p>"That seems like a lot," Kira said, blinking a few times.  "We just lost our mentor and hid in his house without enough food."</p>
<p>Karone looked at them for a moment and they could see that she understood the implications of that.  "And now you have other Rangers trying to keep an eye on you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Conner said, making a face.  Karone laughed.</p>
<p>"Now, I know why Justin told me to call.  I'm assuming that you feel constrained?"</p>
<p>"Okay, see?  You get it," Conner said.  Karone just laughed.  </p>
<p>"I've felt it too," she agreed.  "I just held back on it."</p>
<p>"Why?"  Ethan asked.</p>
<p>"Because the rest of my team wouldn't understand and I was trying to do the right thing," she said gently.  "It took me some time, but Andros and the rest of the Astro Rangers had helped me figure some of it out.  I figured the rest of it out later."</p>
<p>"It's just such a waste of time," Conner said.  "And more people get hurt.  My team could get hurt."</p>
<p>"We went up against an evil Ranger today," Ethan said.  "They destroyed the monster we were fighting without a second thought.  They tried to take us on.  Why cant we take a person like that down?"</p>
<p>"You could," Karone said.  "But you might miss out on a possible ally."</p>
<p>"Look, I know you were evil and all so you probably have like a lot of bias on this, but how can we trust them?"  Conner asked.  Karone actually smiled.</p>
<p>"I've never really understood how Rangers do that either," she admitted.  "So, I think your team is going to have to find a way to make them good and then have a standard for what it takes to earn your trust."</p>
<p>"A standard," Conner said with a nod.  He understood that what Karone considered enough wasn't going to be the same as what they considered.  Still, the idea was a good one.  She just smiled.</p>
<p>"Don't come up with anything specific," she warned.  "You'll never get what you want.  Just a general feel."</p>
<p>"You've been a huge help," Kira said.  She nodded.</p>
<p>"Mirinoi time is different to your own time," she told them.  "So if I don't answer right away when you call, just know I will as soon as I can."</p>
<p>"We get it," Ethan said.  "You probably have a lot going on."</p>
<p>"A bit," she admitted.  "It was nice to meet you and may the Power protect you."</p>
<p>With that, she was gone.  It was unlikely that they're reach out to her a second time, but it was good to have the option.  Conner stood back and looked at the other two.  Eventually, he'd take up Justin on his suggestion to reach out to Ryan.  "Definitely liking Blue Rangers and their intuition."</p>
<p>"When will Ethan get his?"  Kira teased.</p>
<p>"When he grows up," Conner joined in.  Ethan grabbed them both by the back of the neck.</p>
<p>"Take it back!"  He said.</p>
<p>"Never!"  Conner answered, still laughing.  Sure, he was going to be bruised, but it was worth it.  Kira was still laughing.</p>
<p>"No fair, Ethan!  I can't use my power in the lair!"  She called out.</p>
<p>"You should have thought about that before," he said, tossing them both away.  They both rolled with it, tumbling back to their feet and tackling Ethan to the ground.  Ethan burst into laughter, pushing back and getting to his feet.  Conner kicked out and Ethan dodged before tackling him.  Kira leapt onto Ethan's back and Conner slid out.  </p>
<p>"You call that an attack?"  Conner mocked his friend.  </p>
<p>"Duck," Ethan said, throwing Kira into Conner.  Conner would have sworn that Kira squeaked in protest if he wasn't so sure he'd get a black eye from even thinking it.  </p>
<p>"I am not a throwing weapon!"  Kira said, turning on Ethan.  Conner held up his hands to show he was out for the moment and just watched them play.  The two eventually wore themselves out and came back over near Conner to sit down.  </p>
<p>"Conner?"  Ethan asked.  The other Ranger looked at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"What are we going to do when we win?"</p>
<p>Conner was quiet for a moment.  They'd been living day to day and he just hadn't considered that they'd be done some day.  "Whatever we want, I guess."</p>
<p>"Will we have to split up?"  Kira asked softly.</p>
<p>"We have families to get back to," Conner said without a shred of enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"I don't think Mom and Dad are going to understand," Kira said quietly.  "I don't want to be alone."</p>
<p>"Kira, I swear you will never be alone," Conner promised.  "I'll be there no matter what."</p>
<p>"Me too," Ethan agreed.  "We're a family now, right?"</p>
<p>"Right," Conner agreed.  "We have to put the city before us.  That's our job but we get to live too."</p>
<p>"How do we even judge anymore what works before us?"  She asked. She laid down on her stomach to face them.  Ethan leaned back in his own thinking position.  Conner nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, is it a civilian?  Civilians come first," he said.  "But we come before an empty building.  Things can be replaced but we can't and I'm not sacrificing myself for that."</p>
<p>Ethan nodded his agreement.  "What about us versus the other Rangers?"</p>
<p>"Try to save them," Conner said.  "But they aren't civilians.  They have been Rangers before."</p>
<p>"So why do we need to guard them at all?"  Kira asked.</p>
<p>"Because other Rangers aren't like us," Conner said.  "They're trusting and see good in everything.  They want to save everyone.  You can't save everything."</p>
<p>"They know that," Kira said.  "They've lost people too."</p>
<p>Ethan nodded.  "But they keep hoping they can save everyone in the future.  We just hope for fewer deaths."</p>
<p>"Jason invited a threat on his team right after the threat was possibly safe!  What if Doctor O hadn't been safe?"  Conner stressed.  He could feel that he was starting to vibrate with anxiety.  Ethan reached over and touched his arm to try to steady him.  Kira moved her arms onto his legs.  "At the end of the day, it comes to <em>us</em>.  We can only count on <em>us</em>."</p>
<p>Ethan looked at him.  "We don't let threats hurt <em>us</em>."</p>
<p>"Or them," Kira said, pointing up.  "Even if they don't realize how much we protected them."</p>
<p>"You wanted to know what we do after this?" Conner asked, suddenly realizing it.  "We protect the other teams."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we let them fight their own battles?"  Ethan asked.</p>
<p>"There are always more threats," Conner said.  "The universe has how many worlds?  We'll just keep some of them from attacking so whatever team can do their job.  We're allowed to help.  That's why Kim, Jason, and Billy came in the first place."</p>
<p>They all relaxed a bit at that.  Ethan sighed.  "Today was too anticlimatic.  And the threat got away."</p>
<p>"Jeez.  Sorry.  Next time I'll just tear their throat out," Kira said miffed.  Conner rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Don't be gross," he scolded.  "Just stab them and don't play around about it.  The quicker the finish, the safer we are.  I don't like holding back either, but we might get something out of this."</p>
<p>"Okay, but if he keep killing monsters and then running off before trying to finish us, I'm going to be keyed up for a month," Ethan told him.  Conner shrugged.  It seemed fair and there was little they could do about it.  </p>
<p>"Why do you think we feel like this?"  Kira asked.  Ethan shrugged.</p>
<p>"Probably a Power thing.  Like, sure the threat is gone but that threat is still out there," he answered.  He threw his head back.  "I need..."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Conner said.  "Let's leave them the note, but I need to run."</p>
<p>Kira beamed, already grabbing something to write with.  Conner let her do it.  It would come off halfway polite if she handled it.  "Done.  Let's go."</p>
<p>Conner stretched and led the way out.  "Any rules?"</p>
<p>"Kira shouldn't be able to be in the trees," Ethan said.</p>
<p>"Well, that's one rule I'm breaking," Kira said.  "Conner is too fast on the ground."</p>
<p>"We both do better on the ground.  Kira needs her advantage," Conner agreed.  "Not all of us are an overgrown canary."</p>
<p>"Guess who I'm aiming at first," Kira sang.  Conner didn't bother wincing.</p>
<p>"Only if you can catch me," he answered.  "No breaking trees, Ethan."</p>
<p>"Fine," Ethan sulked.  Conner nodded and raced off into the night as the other two did the same.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They weren't back until late, all of them feeling more relaxed and not as jittery.  The other three didn't mention the White Ranger again that night, obviously trying to stop from pushing too hard at the moment.  Conner was happy to have the reprieve from that future argument.  They ate a more balanced meal to handle the energy loss and it was quiet for a while, but not awkwardly so.  Conner glanced over at the three former Rangers.  "Did you have a nice talk with Justin?"</p>
<p>"You couldn't have warned us?"  Kim asked tiredly.  He shrugged.</p>
<p>"I figured you wouldn't answer the phone if I did and Justin seemed like a guy with a lot to get off his chest," he answered.  "So, now that he's called, I met Justin today."</p>
<p>Ethan and Kira were both giggling.  Jason just looked at Conner.  "And the part where you told him we were actively trying to hide it?"</p>
<p>"You wouldn't want me to lie, would you?"  Conner asked, managing to make his eyes wider.  He had the feeling he was not actually pulling it off.  He also decided that he really didn't care if he did or not.  </p>
<p>"Conner..." Jason said and Kim waved her hand.</p>
<p>"We deserved this one," she admitted.  "Thank you for the note."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," the three said as one.  Conner headed toward the makeshift beds, but Kim cleared her throat and pointed to the shower.  He gave her a sheepish look and obeyed.  The others followed suit.  Once they had all finished, they realized that the three older Rangers had gone to bed and the younger three headed toward their own.</p>
<p>Conner flopped himself on the ground as Kira sighed and Ethan laughed.  "You know what the problem with our beds are?"</p>
<p>"They aren't in the lab?"  Kira suggested.</p>
<p>"They're not color-coded?"  Ethan asked, scowling at the green blanket.  </p>
<p>"They're too far apart," Conner answered, dragging his bed over to theirs.  Kira looked at him.</p>
<p>"A few months in and he decides to redecorate," she quipped.  "Hey!  That's my blanket!"</p>
<p>She pounced on him for it and he laughed.  "We're making one big bed, Kira."</p>
<p>"I didn't agree to that before you stole my blanket!"  She snapped.  Conner rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Fine.  Then Ethan and I will just have a better bed without you," he threatened.  Kira looked ready to call his bluff, but sighed and pushed hers in.  Conner climbed in first and figured out the blankets as the other two followed.  They all laid down and headed to sleep.  Conner woke in my middle of the night from something only to realize that Ethan's head was on his chest. He was sleeping sideways at this point and somehow he had rested his hand on Kira's.  She wasn't draped over him, but her head was leaning against his shoulder and while one hand had Ethan's, the other hand was resting on the Blue Rangers head.  Conner didn't move at all, not wanting to wake them and did his best to get comfortable before falling back asleep.  For the first time, in a long time, he felt somewhat safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Finally Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the White Ranger as a new threat, a new Zord to contend with, and needing to come up with a plan to handle it, it's good timing that the older Rangers finally find a way to connect with the Dino Thunder Rangers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only luck that they found out about the egg shortly after they'd met the White Ranger.  It wasn't the first egg they had run across, but it was the first that they had found first since Ethan had helped Doctor O bring back the raptor eggs.  They didn't know how many there were, but Elsa did because she kept trying to find the eggs.  The teens responded by continually stealing them back.  It infuriated Elsa and it had become one of Dino Thunder's favorite games for that reason in particular.  Sometimes, they stopped her before she hatched it.  Other times, they used their Zords to stop it and then tamed it.  Conner found it funny to call it 'taming' considering that they just reached out and convince the dinos to come have fun with them, but Ethan was firm on the terminology.  Considering that it was mostly due to Dr. O calling it that, he wasn't about to disagree fight about it.  Today, however, something was wrong.  </p><p>Ethan frowned.  "It's white."</p><p>"Probably because it's the new Ranger's," Conner said.</p><p>"Then why was it calling us?"  Kira asked.  It hadn't been calling really.  They had been out scouting the city when they felt something was off.</p><p>"It probably isn't," Conner said.  "It's probably calling the White Ranger to it."</p><p>"So do we take his egg then?"  Ethan asked nervously.  He wasn't against them taking something in general, but he had a bad feeling about it.  All three of their expressions became more wary. </p><p>"Something's wrong," Conner said.  "I get why the new guy isn't here, but why isn't Elsa?"</p><p>"Elsa always shows up," Kira agreed.  They all took a step back from the egg.  "Our Zords weren't okay either when we found them."</p><p>She tried to sound confident, but Conner knew how she felt.  He shook his head.  "This isn't wild.  I know wild.  This is different."</p><p>Ethan's eyes widened.  "We need to get out of here.  That feeling.  I felt it the last time we went up against the White Ranger."</p><p>"And we won," Conner said.  Ethan's worry was increasing.</p><p>"He was our size," he said.  They all stared at the egg.</p><p>"An evil," Conner started.</p><p>"Giant," Kira continued.</p><p>"Zord," Ethan finished.  The three ran.  They saw the White Ranger heading up and he looked in their direction.  Conner even gave a cheeky wave, but none of them stopped in their goals.  They reached the outside of the building and just waited.  Conner looked at then.</p><p>"The minute that thing is born, we morph and call in our own dinosaurs," Conner said.</p><p>"I have never hated a rule so much as the 'don't escalate a battle' right now," Kira said.  "It's not like I want to cheat.  I just want it on stand-by."</p><p>"Could be seen as aggressive," Ethan said, though his own expression betrayed that he was on Kira's side.  Conner forced a smile at both of them.</p><p>"At least now we'll know what kind of dinosaur he is," he offered.</p><p>"A pterasaur.  Didn't you see the crest on his helmet?"  Ethan asked.</p><p>"It could have been a horn," Conner said, still watching and waiting.  Ethan actually stomped his foot angrily.</p><p>"I have horns on mine!  They don't look like that!"  He argued.</p><p>"Maybe your horns suck," Conner said.  Ethan looked ready to tackle him and Kira took an exaggerated breath.  Both of them stopped immediately.</p><p>"If you two idiots want to finish this later, fine.  But we have an evil Zord that we need to focus on," she snapped.  "Pay attention or I'll pterascream you deaf!"</p><p>"Sorry, Kira," they both said together.  There was silence for a minute.</p><p>"How come Kira gets a crest sort of and I don't get real horns?  I could use horns when I morph," he grumbled.  Conner shrugged.</p><p>"All of our suits are stupid," he said.  "Not really sure what mine could have that would be advantageous but you don't get horns, Kira can't fly..."</p><p>"Yeah, Kira, why doesn't your come with wings?"  Ethan asked.</p><p>"Because Dr. O hates me," she said in annoyance.  "If he really loved me, he'd get me some wings."</p><p>"He's in a coma right now," Conner said in amusement.</p><p>"And I miss him but when he wakes up, he needs to fix my morpher to give me wings!"  She snapped.</p><p>"Didn't Hayley help out or something?"  Ethan asked. </p><p>"Also in a coma," Conner answered.</p><p>"Yeah, but maybe Billy can add wings in!  We thought that we could build wings, but maybe we don't need to build wings as much as we just need Billy to rework the morpher,"  Ethan suggested. </p><p>"But then you wouldn't be able to build her wings, right?  Unless it can't be added," Conner reminded him, far too amused by the whole thing.  Kira was just rolling her eyes at them both.</p><p>"True," Ethan agreed.  Before the conversation could continue, there was a shriek as the new Zord broke free from its nest and took to the sky.  They quickly morphed and called their Zords.</p><p>"Kira?"</p><p>"Yeah, Conner?"</p><p>"It would be really useful if you had wings right now."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>***</p><p>"So, he has a flying zord, we have one kinda smaller flying zord, but we also have like a million more dinosaurs and it didn't go badly," Conner said, recounting things for their roommates.  He smiled at Jason as the older man handed his a large piece of cake before sitting down.  Ethan and Kira had already gotten theirs. </p><p>"I'm impressed you were willing to run," Kim said.  Conner shrugged.</p><p>"I'm not picking up a death egg," he answered.  "We'll get it back later."</p><p>"You three have done really well, but what happens if he gets stronger?"  Jason asked.  Conner looked thoughtful.</p><p>"Fight him back.  It would be easier if we knew what was going on with the person so we knew how to handle it," he told them. </p><p>"At least you're not still on a 'destroy him now' kick," Kim said.  Kira shrugged.</p><p>"He could be useful.  We don't know yet," she said. </p><p>"And since you're less mad at us right now," Conner said.  "Kira needs wings, Billy."</p><p>"I do," she said solemnly. </p><p>"I didn't have wings," Kim told them.</p><p>"Don't you wish you had?"  Ethan asked.  Kim paused and looked at Billy.</p><p>"Kira needs wings," she said.  Jason just put his head in his hands. </p><p>"I'll look into it," Billy said with minor amusement.</p><p>"Can I have horns?"  Ethan asked hopefully.</p><p>"No!"  Billy, Jason, and Kim said as one.</p><p>"Oh sure.  Kira gets wings but I don't get my horns," he grumbled.</p><p>"Kira's wings would be a auxilitary addition.  She may use them in combat, but she also can use them in defense.  Your helmet is a large part of your defense and adding a combatic feature would hurt the defensive properties," Billy said.</p><p>"He means that if we give you horns, you're going to try to ram everything," Kim said.  Billy nodded.</p><p>"No. Horns," Jason said.  Ethan pouted, but didn't try to push it a second time. </p><p>"It would have been cool," Ethan mutttered.</p><p>"It would have," Conner agreed.  "Think about how Elsa or Zeltrax would freak out."</p><p>"You have weapons for that," Jason said.</p><p>"Fine," both boys said.  Kira didn't join in, probably because she knew the older three were right, but she also didn't look happy.  They shook it off pretty quickly though.</p><p>"So we found a Zord," Conner said.  "But we still didn't find out where the evil Ranger came from."</p><p>"Reefside is just too big," Ethan said.  "We can't follow everyone."</p><p>"Force a demorph."  All five of the other participants looked over at Billy in various states of disbelief.  "Don't destroy him of course, but force him into a demorph."</p><p>"If we're doing that, shouldn't we drag him back or something?"  Conner asked.  Billy shrugged.</p><p>"You can kill two birds with one stone," he answered.  "It is merely a suggestion."</p><p>"No, no.  It's a good one," Conner said, vaguely wondering why all their suggestions didn't involve him doing what he wanted.  Kim folded her arms.</p><p>"Tomorrow?"  She said.  Conner shrugged and nodded.  One battle a day was fine.  That said, she didn't look better when he agreed like she normally did.  He looked at her and then looked at Ethan who also the same look he did.  Both of them looked at Kira and Conner gave a nod.  Kira gave a nod back.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"  She asked, sounding far nicer that the 'what the hell is wrong' that Conner had had on his tongue.  Kim looked to be having a debate with herself before she sighed.</p><p>"I have a favor to ask of you three," she admitted.  They all looked suspicious but Kira forced a smile that encouraged her to continue.  "My birthday is next week and I don't feel right leaving..."</p><p>Conner caught on.  "You want people here."</p><p>Kim nodded.  "But not if it means you three will take off."</p><p>He didn't bother to look at Ethan and Kira.  Ethan would be in the middle and Kira would be more sympathetic to Kim.  This wasn't about them, not really, and he could see that she wasn't faking her reluctance in asking.  The idea of that many people sent shivers down his spine because he couldn't protect Ethan and Kira against all of them, but on the other hand, he'd also decided that other Rangers were all sort of needing protection anyway.  He felt Ethan leaning into his back and Kira taking his hand.  He made his decision.  "We might need to leave for a bit if it's too crowded.  And they better not eat all of the food.  And we get to sleep in the lair..."</p><p>He had super speed and he still didn't see Kim coming until she hugged him.  His entire body tensed in anticipation for an attack but he stomped that back down.  He reached around and hugged her back.  She was someone who was safe.  Just because they made bad choices didn't mean that they weren't safe.  "Thank you."</p><p>"Yeah... uh... Happy Birthday," he said, sounding way more awkward than he would have liked.  She let go and he smoothed back his hair a bit, pushing the smile forward.  "Are they coming for your actual birthday or this weekend?"</p><p>"Weekend," she answered.  He nodded.  It was Tuesday.</p><p>"If the White Ranger comes looking for us, we're going after him.  But if he lays low, we'll pick up next week," he told her.  Ethan and Kira shrugged, but nodded.  Jason chuckled.</p><p>"You three are going to go stir-crazy," he warned.</p><p>"Tell me about it," Conner said.  "But I don't want her party ruined or whatever either."</p><p>He made a note that this was why it was easier to have smaller groups to watch over.  Yeah, this was going to be hell.</p><p>***</p><p>The White Ranger seemed to be laying low over the next few days and Conner just hoped that he'd wait until Monday.  Ethan has taken the time to create three new contingency plans that they would have to nickname.  His favorite involved Ethan staying in his civilian form and throwing a morphed Kira into the air to her somewhere higher before morphing.  The idea was that she would land, demorph, and pterascream a larger mass of Tyrannodrones which would give Conner and Ethan plenty of time to dispatch them.  They would need to practice it before using it in combat, but it had some good secondary possibilities as well. </p><p>They were primarily staying in the lair for the moment.  They'd come back up once everyone settled down a bit or there was food.  Whichever came first.  For the most part, they didn't hear anything but then they heard the lair door opening and shutting.  Conner stood up, guessing that Jason or Kim were coming to let them know it was safe to come up, but there wasn't anyone there.  There was, however, a large tub of cookies.  Conner picked it up and brought it down, picking up the note to read it.</p><p>"When Kim mentioned that you guys would be wanting to stay out of the way, I thought you might get hungry so I baked you some cookies.  Enjoy!  -Rocky."</p><p>Conner opened it and all of them looked in cautiously.  Conner picked one up, giving the other two a look to wait and took a bite.  His eyes lit up and he grabbed two more.  Ethan and Kira dove in after him.  "Okay, this birthday thing might be okay."</p><p>"It's Kim's birthday, Conner," Kira chided, swiping at him with her foot.  He dodged. </p><p>"And I appreciate her inviting people who give us cookies," Conner said. </p><p>The cookies weren't the only thing left for them.  Tanya left them some music.  Trini left them healthier, but calorie-heavy food.  Eventually, they ventured up the stairs, after promptly hiding the rest of the stash of cookies for later out of habit, and looked out.  They'd been right.  There were a lot of people there but it seemed that Jason, Billy, and Kim had warned them since no one rushed them as they came out.  Justin did look over and grin.</p><p>"Oh thank god," he said.  "Do you three know how bored I've been?"</p><p>Conner's caution faded slightly.  "Sorry, I should have told them you could come down.  We didn't know we were coming."</p><p>He just nodded, though the smile was genuine.  "Did they really bribe you out with food?"</p><p>"No," Conner said, ignoring that the answer was absolutely yes.  "We decided to come up anyway.  We were going to come up for food and cake anyway.  Kira, Ethan, this is Justin.  He's okay."</p><p>If Justin noticed that the other two relaxed a bit at Conner's words, he didn't say anything.  Ethan's eyes lit up.  "You like building Ranger things, right?"</p><p>"I build technological things," Justin said carefully.</p><p>"Billy and I are going to get Kira some wings for when she's in morph.  You can help!"  He said.  Billy looked over.</p><p>"We're seeing if it's possible, Ethan," he chided.</p><p>"It will be," Ethan said.  Justin looked at Billy.</p><p>"I can help you check," he offered.  Billy's exasperation toward Ethan faded into a smile and he nodded at Justin.  The younger Blue turned his attention back to the other three.  "Everyone is behaving themselves."</p><p>"On a scale from one to ten, how badly do they want to swarm us?"  Conner asked.</p><p>"32," Justin answered.  "You should have seen them when they dragged me kicking and screaming back into the family."</p><p>Conner looked nervous.  "What?"</p><p>Justin seemed to realize his mistake because his expression turned to someone trying to calm a frightened puppy.  "My situation was different than yours.  They aren't going to try that with you."</p><p>"Then why did they with you?"  Conner asked. </p><p>"I was younger and needed it," he answered.  "My dad was neglectful.  I needed somewhere to go."</p><p>"Oh," Conner said.</p><p>"Which one took you in?"  Kira asked, joining the conversation.  Justin watched her for a second before answering.</p><p>"Rocky," he answered.</p><p>"So Rocky is like your version of Dr. O?"  Kira asked.  Justin's smile shifted slightly.</p><p>"I suppose you could put it that way," he answered noncommittedly. </p><p>"Conner said you're mad at them," she told him.  Justin sighed.</p><p>"I really don't want to talk about it," he informed her.  All three backed down at the same time and Justin winced.  "Listen..."</p><p>"It's okay," Kira said.  "We don't like to talk about things either."</p><p>"I'll tell you after Tommy's been awake for a bit," he offered.  "That will give us both some time."</p><p>The three shared a look.  All of them knew that he was hiding something from them, but none of them really wanted to push it for the moment.  Conner nodded.  "Alright."</p><p>"Can I ask you guys a question?"  He asked.</p><p>"Sure," Conner said, deciding he could just not answer it or lie if he didn't like what Justin was asking.</p><p>"Are you guys telepathic?"  He asked.  That was not a question that Conner was expecting.</p><p>"Uh... what?"  He asked, looking at Ethan and Kira who were equally bewildered.</p><p>"You guys will pause and look at each other without saying anything," Justin said.  "I thought maybe you were talking."</p><p>"Body language," Conner answered.  He paused and then decided show him a couple wouldn't hurt.  "Kira's left leg moves to the side when she's disagreeing with us.  Ethan's shoulders get tense when he's worried.  Just little things like that."</p><p>"And you guys just learned to do that?"  He asked.</p><p>"Sure," Conner said with a shrug.  "We had to learn to coordinate without talking.  We didn't have energy for talking."</p><p>Justin wasn't able to hide the horrified look quickly enough, but Conner didn't mention it.  "Oh."</p><p>"We know what we're doing now," he said.  He saw Kim had finally noticed that they had come up and headed over to them which made Conner feel better.  He liked Justin but they had both managed to make things awkward.  Kim pulled Justin into a hug which he easily returned.  She just smiled at the three teens.</p><p>"Decided to come up for food?"  She asked.</p><p>"Your former teammates fed us," Conner said.  He didn't mention that they'd been curious to see if there were more presents available if the came up.  Kim just sighed a bit affectionately.</p><p>"Of course they did," she said.  As Kim talked to them, Conner did notice that they fake disinterest they had been trying to have was fading.  One of them looked over.</p><p>"Did you like the cookies?"  He asked.  Conner grinned, guessing that one was Rocky.</p><p>"We could use more cookies," he suggested.</p><p>"He means thank you," Kira said.</p><p>"I meant what I said," Conner muttered.  Ethan shrugged.</p><p>"They were great.  We would like more," Ethan said, getting into the middle of it.  "We ate through the other food too, Trini."</p><p>Conner managed to hide his smile at Ethan trying to figure out who people without asking.  </p><p>"You're welcome," Trini answered.  "It's nice to meet you three."</p><p>"And thank you for the music, Tanya," Kira added having also figured out what Ethan was doing.</p><p>"You're welcome," she answered.  They had three down already.  Why did Rangers have so many friends anyway?  Conner did think about it for a minute and then looked at the other two, pulling them into a quick huddle. </p><p>"Let's be honest.  We're going to get overwhelmed in here, but what if weren't in here?" he suggested, looking at the others. </p><p>"Kim said we could leave if we needed to," Kira said.  Conner shook his head.</p><p>"I mean everyone," he said.  "They're all former Rangers.  And we've trained with Kim, Billy, and Jason."</p><p>Ethan looked at all of them.  "We'll probably lose."</p><p>"Who cares about that?"  Conner asked.  "They're not a threat.  It's just a game."</p><p>"Listen, I'm with Conner," Kira said.  "If we stay here too long, I'm going to scream.  But we ask Kim first.  It's her birthday party."</p><p>"Right.  Manners," Conner agreed.  "Okay, Kira, ask her."</p><p>"Why do I have to ask?"  She asked.</p><p>"Because Conner is a verbal dumpster and I'm not great at it," he answered.  Kira sighed but went to go do it.  </p><p>"Kim?  We had a thought and we wanted to check in with you before we suggested it.  It's really crowded in here and it's starting to make us a little twitchy," she said.  Kim forced a smile forward.</p><p>"I appreciate you guys trying," she said and Kira shook her head.</p><p>"We didn't just mean us," she said.  "We were thinking if it's okay, we could all train?"</p><p>Kim's smile turned genuine.  She turned to the rest of the group.  "Everyone outside!"</p><p>Conner blinked.  "I guess that's a yes."</p><p>The other Rangers shrugged and headed out with them.  Conner already felt better.  Kim looked at them.  "So what are you thinking?"</p><p>Conner shrugged.  "Sorta like tag.  We'll go and you guys come get us.  Sure, we get our powers but there's more of you.  No weapons though because Kim and Jason will freak out."</p><p>"Not just them!  Why would you think that's okay?"  Aisha demanded.</p><p>"More interesting," the three said.  Billy sighed.</p><p>"They deliberately said that they didn't think we should," he reminded her.  Aisha was still looking at them with the same concern that Dana and Kim tended to give them. </p><p>"Well?"  Conner asked.</p><p>"We have to catch you then?"  Adam asked.  Conner nodded.</p><p>"Exactly," he said.  He was already somewhat bouncing on his toes.  "We get a five minute headstart and then we go."</p><p>It was a testament onto how much they obviously wanted to meet the three that they were all willing to go along with it.  Conner led the other two off.  "Defensive to the best of your ability.  We don't want to hurt anyone."</p><p>"You heard him, Ethan," Kira said, teasing him in regards to what happened with Billy.  Ethan glared at her.</p><p>"I didn't mean to," he grumbled.  "Are we splitting up?"</p><p>"Yep," Conner said.  "It'll make it more interesting."</p><p>Kira shrugged.  "Makes sense to me."</p><p>Ethan looked worried.  "Is it safe?"</p><p>Conner paused and put his hand on Ethan's shoulder.  "We won't go that far."</p><p>"That goes double for you," Kira teased.  "I'll use my morpher to let you know if something goes wrong.  So don't come running if you hear me scream."</p><p>"Got it," Conner agreed and Ethan nodded.  "See you guys soon."</p><p>He took off, getting to higher ground and then just watched.  He knew that it would take the former Rangers a while to catch up with him.  Which meant that he got to watch Kira and Ethan play first.  He had no doubt that the former Rangers would win and he was fine with that.  They were just playing after all.  It seemed that the former Rangers had split up as well. </p><p>One of them stopped in front of Kira.  "Is treeing yourself a good idea?"</p><p>"Depends on your point of view," she cheerfully.  "Which one are you?"</p><p>"Kat," she said.  He could see Kira searching her mind to see which one she was and then nodding.</p><p>"The ballerina, right?"  She asked.  "Which means it's Tanya that's sneaking up on me from behind the tree, I bet."</p><p>Tanya looked surprised.  "How did you know I was there?"</p><p>"You make a lot of noise," Kira said, looking a little bored.  "So are you going to come up and get me?"</p><p>"You were a bird," Tanya said to Kat.  Kat gave her a look before turning back toward Kira.</p><p>"Why don't you come down?"  She asked.  Kim was looking up at Kira as she caught up with them.</p><p>"Did you just try to coax the pterodactyl out of a tree?"  She asked. </p><p>"What if she falls?"  Kat asked.</p><p>"I can hear you," Kira said.  "And if I can stay up here when Ethan shakes it, I can handle you guys."</p><p>She was sitting at this point.  Conner looked and saw that she had picked a few trees that were near each other.  Kim just motioned to what Kira had said.  She headed toward the tree.</p><p>"What are you doing?"  Kat asked.</p><p>"I'm getting her out of the tree," she said.  Kira stood up and happily jumped to the next tree. </p><p>"You're doing a halfway good job at it," she admitted.  Kim smirked and leapt after her, grabbing a branch.  Kira was laughing in delight.  Conner wondered about her not using the scream and realized that she'd been worried about knocking Kim out of the tree.  "How good is your balance anyway?"</p><p>Kim looked at her.  "Better than yours."</p><p>"Counting on you to be right," Kira said and Kim realized her mistake.  She immediately straddled the branch and covered her ears.  Kat and Tanya looked a little confused right up until Kira screamed.  She grinned and took off, running back into the forest.  Kim sighed and jumped out of the tree as Kat just looked at her.</p><p>"Little warning next time?"  She asked.</p><p>"We told you their powers," she said.  Tanya looked at them.</p><p>"She looked back.  After she screamed, she looked back," she said.  "I think she wanted to make sure we were okay."</p><p>"She's a bit wild, but they're still Rangers," Kim said. </p><p>"It really is a game to them, isn't it?"  Kat asked.</p><p>"Yep," she said.  Conner hadn't seen Kim that happy before and realized she had been trying to find a way to connect with them and she found it.  He grinned.  Maybe they could catch on.  Billy and Kim understood.  Time to get Jason to.  The rest were just bonuses.  He moved his attention to his other teammate.  Ethan was not the best at not being caught and Conner had the feeling that his fun wasn't going to last long considering that Justin and Billy were after him.  Ethan caught his eye and he had a rueful grin as if he realized it to.  Especially after last time, they were going to be more careful.</p><p>Conner turned and saw one of the others almost up the hill and on top of him.  He blinked.  "You're quiet."</p><p>He easily rushed past him, leaping to the side from man with him.  He paused for a second, far enough away.  "Thanks again for the cookies!"</p><p>Rocky looked at the other as Conner took off again.  "I told you to hurry, Adam."</p><p>Adam was still staring at him.  He could almost feel it now.  If those two were there, that likely meant that Jason was going to be somewhere around here.  There was no way he wasn't going after his fellow Red.  He paused, looking around to see where he might be.  Billy and Justin would have caught Ethan by now.  He hadn't heard Kira since she took off so he was guessing that she was still on the lose.  He almost didn't see Aisha.  He blinked as he moved out of the way.</p><p>"I expected you to go after Kira," he admitted.  "I thought it was some weird Ranger thing."</p><p>"Trust me," she said.  "We had a hard time convincing Jason this would throw you off."</p><p>Conner realized the important word a second too late.  Other than Kim, who likely had been with Kat and Tanya, they'd been working in groups.  So when he saw Aisha, he should have known Trini was there before she gently put her hand on his shoulder.  "Tag."</p><p>Conner just laughed.  Ethan and the other Blues were coming over and Conner grinned at his teammate.  "This is why I don't go solo."</p><p>"That was pretty sloppy, Conner," Ethan agreed.  "They were in pairs."</p><p>"Yeah, abandoning going color to color threw me off too," he admitted.  They heard the pterascream.  "Kira's still going though."</p><p>"Let's go watch," Ethan said to his 'captors'.  </p><p>"You do realized we can still help them," Billy reminded him.  Ethan gave him an amused look.</p><p>"I wouldn't," he said.  "Defensively, Kira's set up the best for larger groups."</p><p>"Ethan's not wrong, dude," Conner said cheerfully.  "And they have to climb up to get her.  Which Kim is great at.  Kira's going to be trying to get her to play for months."</p><p>"You two can't?"  Aisha asked.</p><p>"Conner tried it with his super speed once," Ethan said.  "Kira pterablasted him out of the tree and he went flying."</p><p>"I healed," Conner grumbled.  "And I learned not to chase after Kira."</p><p>"I am assuming this was before we came?"  Billy asked.</p><p>"We did try to figure things out," Ethan answered instead of giving the direct answer.  "We stopped."</p><p>Conner nudged him slightly to help him stay in the now.  Rocky looked at the two.  "You mean when you were running low on food."</p><p>Both boys were quiet, trying not to shiver at how that had felt and feeling hungrier than they actually were.  Conner shrugged.  "Yeah.  We figured out pretty quick that wasting energy was a bad thing."</p><p>Justin met his eyes but didn't say anything about the earlier revelation.  Ethan stretched.  "We were working on getting more."</p><p>"How?"  Adam asked, looking skeptical.</p><p>"Convincing people they wanted to give it to us," Conner answered.  "We were trying not to just take it.  Ethan probably would have figured out that Hayley's had food at some point that she wasn't using too."</p><p>"I would have," Ethan said.  "And then I would have found a way to break in."</p><p>Aisha put her hands on her hips.  "No stealing!  And isn't that using powers for personal gain?"</p><p>"The first thing we learned to do was pick a lock," Conner said.  "It doesn't take magical powers to pick a lock."</p><p>All of the adults looked at Billy who shrugged.  "I'd suggest that you all talk to Jason.  He likely needs someone to commiserate with."</p><p>"Why aren't you commiserating with him?"  Aisha asked, folding her arms.</p><p>"Because we decided it was Jason's problem," he answered.  "As we do with all problems related to Tommy."</p><p>Conner didn't manage to catch his laugh and wondered what was wrong with his control.  A glance at Ethan told him that the other boy was going through the same thing and Conner relaxed.  Ethan grinned at Billy.  "Are we a problem now?"</p><p>"A welcomed one," he answered.  They heard the telltale scream once more.  This time, however, the others did come back with Kira in tow.  She looked exceptionally pleased with herself as she headed back over to the boys.</p><p>"I'm surprised they caught you," she told Conner.  He looked sheepish.</p><p>"I was expecting them to go by color.  Aisha surprised me.  Trini caught me," he answered.  "I'll know better for next time."</p><p>"You should have seen Kim.  I raced into a tree and then she followed, I screamed, she hunkered down.  She was almost able to keep up!"  Kira said.</p><p>"If it was almost, why are you back?"  Conner asked.  Zack grinned from behind her.</p><p>"Because Kim isn't the only one who can climb a tree," he answered.  Kira nodded.</p><p>"I was so focused on keeping away from Kim that I didn't see Zack.  I'm used to you two warning me," she admitted.  Conner pulled her to him with one arm which she batted him off for.</p><p>"Teams protect each other," he said.  "Even screech owls."</p><p>"Screech owls!  I'll show you, you overgrown crocodile!"  She said, tackling him to the ground.  Conner just laughed and she did it, pleased to see that she was laughing just as hard.</p><p>"I can't take you two anywhere," Ethan said, looking over at them.</p><p>"Rhi-no-cer-os," both said together, not bothering to stop.  Ethan rammed into both of them.</p><p>"Take it back!"  He said.</p><p>"Rhinoceros are not related to dinosaurs at all," Billy said, looking a bit miffed.  "They're mammals."</p><p>"There, see?"  Ethan asked, pulling back a bit.</p><p>"Rhino," they both said again.</p><p>"They do have horns, Billy," Kim said, managing to keep her face somewhat straight.  The kids stopped to watch.  The rest of the team were either looking amused or staring at the sky to ask why their teammates were like this.  There wasn't a middle ground.</p><p>"Kimberly..." he warned.</p><p>"And they're both bulky too," she continued.  To Conner's amusement, both Ethan and Billy were starting to match in terms of looking indignant.  Billy looked over Conner and then at Kim.</p><p>"I'm starting to think the term 'screech owl' was apt," he informed her. </p><p>"Billy, Kim..." Jason said exasperatedly.  "Knock it off."</p><p>Neither looked away from each other, but they spoke in unison.  "Crocodile."</p><p>The teens scrambled up and stood behind their predecessors.  All three of the adults looked startled as they settled down.  Conner pouted.  "We could have taken them."</p><p>"And how are you going to do that half deaf with Kim coming down from above?"  Kira asked.</p><p>"We would have just outsmarted you," Ethan grinned.  Conner looked at Jason.</p><p>"They probably would," he admitted.  Jason just nodded once.  Billy looked over the three.</p><p>"We are not as physically enthusiastic with our teasing," he mentioned.  "Though Ethan obviously had the upper hand."</p><p>His eyes were sparkling and Conner could have cheered.  They were getting it.  They were finally getting it.  From the look on Kira and Ethan's face, they were brimming with just as much excitement as he was.  Kim put her hands on her hips.  "What fight were you watching?  Kira had it handled."</p><p>They both looked at Jason.  Jason looked at Conner.  "Make sure you win."</p><p>Conner beamed and dove past Billy into Ethan.  The latter threw him into Kira knocking both of them down.  The two scrambled up, knocking Ethan back.  There wasn't a clear cut winner, but then there never was.  Justin managed not to fall over when Kira backed into him.  Aisha laughed as Conner landed in front of her, just staring upward before helping him up.  Rocky and Adam were both knocked over when Conner and Kira rammed into Ethan, sending him backward.  Eventually, all three were exhausted.  Conner just laid on Ethan's chest, not wanting to move.  Kira's arms were sprawls over both of them as she laid next to him.  Ethan was on his back, putting up with it as they caught their breath.</p><p>Kim walked over to them.  "Now that you're done fighting for the Zord's honor, would you like cake?"</p><p>All of them stretched and stood up, catching their second wind.  They all recognized that they were going to need a lot of food for this one.  Rocky looked over.  "I think you guys broke this tree."</p><p>"Oh.  That's what I hit," Ethan said.  Conner snorted.</p><p>"You'd known if you didn't cheat," he said.</p><p>"It's not cheating if I have it," he said.  "And Kira uses her pterascream against us all the time."</p><p>"Pterascreams don't break trees," Conner informed him.</p><p>"I bet I could if I was close enough," Kira said.  Ethan looked intrigued, but Billy kept him heading toward the house.</p><p>"Not today," he said.  Ethan nodded. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You could have joined in," Conner offered to Justin once they were all eating.  Dino Thunder had just sat down next to him and he noticed that Ethan even slipped some of the food off his plate and onto Justin's when the other Blue Ranger wasn't looking.  Kira and Conner managed not to share a look that would make it so that Justin noticed, but they'd let Ethan know that they both approved later.  "We wouldn't have stopped you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin shrugged.  "I'm not great at rough housing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neither was I," Ethan said, without thinking.  Justin looked at him for a minute, waiting for him to continue.  When he didn't, Justin pushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you start?"  He asked.  Ethan looked at Conner.  Conner knew the others would be listening in, but maybe it was time to talk about it.  He mulled it over and finally gave a slight nod while making sure Ethan knew that it was his decision.  Ethan took him up on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After we found out about Doctor O," Ethan answered, trying to see if Justin would drop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean after you two found him?"  Justin asked, looking between Conner and him.  Conner winced, Ethan shivered, but both gave a slight nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"  Kim asked, her voice way too soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"She wants to know if they're breathing."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that it was months later and he still heard the 911 operator so clearly in his head bothered Conner, but he managed to shake it off.  He gave a small smile toward Kim.  "Someone had to find them, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim looked at them both.  "Tell us.  Please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner and Ethan exchanged a look.  Kira was just looking away.  She wouldn't influence them either way.  This part wasn't her trauma.  Hers was the horror of finding out that her entire team had been crushed while she was unaware and performing.  Conner saw the pain and uncertainty in Ethan's eyes too.  No, if someone was going to tell this story, it would need to be him.  He couldn't ask Ethan or Kira to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ethan and I found him," he said, before amending the statement to include Hayley.  "We found them.  He was supposed to come see Kira.  We just wanted to see where he was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doctor O?  Can you hear me?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There were Tyrannodrones were trying to drag him off," he said.  "And we stopped them but he just... fell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you think we should have wait for him?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We tried to get him back up," Conner said.  "But they wouldn't get up and the ambulance was taking so long to get there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doctor O, can you hear me?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Where is that ambulance?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you're going to puke..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, collecting himself.  This was why they had been avoiding talking about it.  "If we would have gone out sooner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't know," Jason said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We knew he was taking too long!  He was late," Conner pushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tommy is always late," Billy reassured him.  "You couldn't have known."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told him I couldn't be a Ranger anymore.  He didn't know I changed my mind," Conner said.  "The last he knew I was going to run out on them.  And then he was gone and I had to... it was my job to take care of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was begging them to understand.  He didn't really know why since he didn't owe them anything, but he just needed Doctor O's friends to understand since he couldn't ask his mentor to.  Ethan squeezed his hand.  "You know Hayley knew and if they were partners, he knew."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner nodded, but still looked miserable.  "But I didn't tell him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You kept everything together," Kira said, leaning into him.  He finally realized both of them were shaking as well.  She looked at Ethan who picked it up so Conner could calm down.  The other Rangers knew the rest of how they'd gone running back to their mentor's house and hid there.  That didn't need to be rehashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, we didn't know what we were doing all there.  Conner was doing the best out of us because he played soccer, but Kira and I were just trying to wing it.  And it was bad.  Worse than when we were morphed.  I think the only thing we did right was fight on the same side."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for a minute.  Kira offered him a smile.  "It was a long time ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Conner offered.  "We got past it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We got lucky," Ethan snapped.  Conner and Kira even twitched slightly at their partner's tone.  "I was pulling back in fights.  I liked the idea of helping people, but I hadn't fought before this.  That sort of rough housing or physical fighting wasn't anything that I'd grown up with or wanted to do, so I was doing just enough for us to skate by because I wasn't practicing that much since the Power gave us something to work with anyway.  Conner had a better idea of how to do it and Kira was more of a distance fighter anyway at first.  Then we had a Bad Day.  We weren't morphed yet and I was able to keep them off of me but not much else because there were so many of them.  Kira tried to help Conner but Zeltrax grabbed her throat and Conner was yelling at him to let her go but Elsa was ready for him..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She tripped me," Conner said ruefully.  "You know what happens to a bone when you trip using superspeed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Things to tell Dana," Jason told him.  Conner shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It healed, remember?"  He asked.  It was clear that he was uncomfortable as well.  Ethan kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They were laughing.  They were about to kill her and they were just taunting them about it.  Elsa was mocking at Conner to get up," Ethan said.  Conner reached over and Kira leaned into him, reminding him that she wasn't dead.  They would have done the same for Ethan, but he needs to stay focused if he wanted to finish.  He would come to them after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're here," Kira said anyway.  "We're okay, Ethan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He loosened his grip," Ethan said miserably.  "And Kira was able to scream and then we scared them off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You took down a couple before they were gone," Kira said cheerfully.  "Super strength does not mess around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kira's right.  I wasn't able to help at all," Conner said gently.  "And Zeltrax and Elsa are jerks.  They just like trying to mess with us.  Or they did before we figured out what we were doing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You both needed me," Ethan said.  "And I wasn't taking it seriously enough.  I took it seriously after that and figured out what I could bring to the table.  It wasn't just learning how to fight with you guys."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's when you started to come up with better plans," Conner said gleefully.  "We needed you.  And we all figured out that Doctor O wasn't coming back soon after that.  We all started doing better after that.  If it wasn't because the stupid suits take away some of our ability to communicate, we might not have even given ourselves away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Food, Conner," Kira said, rolling her eyes.  "How are you two still alive?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You keep an eye on us," Ethan answered.  "Someone has to talk the police out of arresting Conner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One time," Conner said, grumbling.  "And they overreacted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't yell at cops!"  Both of the other two said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was that the only near death experience you had?"  Rocky asked.  Someone had to ask or they weren't going to feel they were being good somewhat guardians.  Nevermind the fact that that they hadn't even known about Dino Thunder at the time nor the fact that they were Power Rangers and that just came with a constant threat of death involved.  Kira giggled at the question, but it was nervous giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think you get it," she said almost lazily.  Conner noticed her hands were clenching slightly.  That giggling would start to turn a lot more dangerous if they weren't careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kira..." he warned.  She looked at her hands and unclenched them, taking a breath.  She forced a smile on her face, loosened her body and looked for all intents and purposes that she was perfectly fine.  He saw the unnerved look on several of their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My turn, I guess.  You heard when Conner and Ethan learned that we were on our own and needed to grow up," she said.  "Mine's a little easier, I think, but probably still not great."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira was a liar and he could already tell that Ethan and he were probably going to need to explain why it was worse if she didn't.  She was too calm about the whole thing which was what Kira's job was, but the other Rangers were likely not as used to it as the boys were.  Still, at least she was willing to talk about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was a stupid monster," she said.  "All it did was steal the youth from people.  It would have been annoying if we'd gotten hit with it, but not the worst, you know?  And we had lost Doctor O already.  Ethan and Conner had their moments already but I thought I was fine.  Someone had to stay normal.  Sure, there was less food and we needed to try harder, but we were handling it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked away for a moment.  "Then I ran into Kylee."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner and Ethan weren't going to reach out and touch her right now.  She was still hurting from this one and she wasn't going to be above pushing them back a bit to deal with it.  Jason fortunately asked.  "What was wrong with that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She was someone I knew a long time ago and now she's a huge star," she said with disdain.  Tanya looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kylee Styles," she said and Kira nodded.  "I've met her.  You're friends with her?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Kira said.  "I used to be.  I thought I could head over and see her without getting caught.  I just wanted to see her and I didn't think it was going to be that bad.  It didn't end well even before she lost her youth.  After, all she could do was whine about how this was worst thing that ever could have happened to anyone.  And here I was, coming off of fighting not just that monster but others.  Of nearly dying and having had enough food to just make sure I wasn't going to fall over and she was whining about having her youth stolen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira's hands were clenched and she took a minute to calm down.  Conner and Ethan didn't try to push her.  Kat looked at her with sympathy.  "Maybe you need to let it out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!"  Ethan and Conner said quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let her have a minute," Conner ordered.  Were all of them this dense?  They had just been out with her a minute ago.  Kira was fortunately getting control of herself rather than letting out the scream she was feeling.  It seemed that she didn't think teaching them a lesson right now was more important.  She reached back and both Ethan and he took her hands.  They stood closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were dying," she said.  She looked at all of them with a practiced look.  The words sounded like she was talking about the weather.  He could feel the slight trembled in her hands that her face didn't show.  "Conner, Ethan, and I.  I made sure she was safe and left her.  She cared about her self and then not even her own life.  I had more important things to worry about.  We weren't fast, we were struggling, and far worse had happened to others than had happened to her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quiet for a minute before Conner spoke up.  "Tell them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," she answered.  He could see the pain in her eyes and pulled her to him.  She wouldn't cry.  Not here.  But at least he was able to give her the support he knew she needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please!  Help!  Oh my god, Amber!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You don't understand.  My wife..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Angela?  Angela!  Someone help me!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Conner, I had to try.  I had to try to get her out!  It was our Zords that hit that building!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kira, she's gone.  Come on..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No!  I just..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kira!  Come on!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled himself back to the now. Ethan just wrapped himself around both of them like a human shield.  Conner managed to keep from laughing as that was what they used Ethan for physically and here he was deciding to try it to hide their emotions.  Kira was clamming up, on the other hand, as the emotions raced through her.  If he was having flashbacks, so was she.  He met her eyes.  She wasn't going to continue it and he wasn't about to make her.  She pulled herself together and pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After that, we had to fight the monster.  It wasn't an easy fight but we made it," she answered, leaving out so much including the true reason why this specific battle had shifted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It wasn't our fault, Kira."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I pushed him the other way.  He would have fallen into the hospital."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"There were less casualties with the apartment."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Conner, I just spent all day being disgusted at someone I used to know for being selfish.  And then I pushed the monster into a different building."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"One with less people!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"One without Dr. O!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And not everyone made it," she said with a shrug, trying to pretend like she didn't care.  Again.  As if he hadn't held her when she'd had her breakdown.  Conner shrugged, not about to completely out her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kira made a call.  It had consequences," he answered.  She looked at him appreciatively.  It was better than the alternative.  "She talked to people for us and we found out that Kira can keep the public from bothering us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat looked at them with that same look where they all knew she was underestimating them.  Adam seemed to be looking through them.  He was pretty sure that Rocky was going to cry.  Aisha's look was similar to how Dana's had been and Tanya looked conflicted.  Trini was just horrified and Zack looked ready to fight everything that had hurt them.  Justin didn't say a word but his expression said it all:  That while he understood some of what they had gone through, he'd never be able to understand all of it.  He glanced at Kim, Jason, and Billy.  Billy was mostly unreadable except for the sympathy in his eyes as he tried to stay unemotional for their sake, Kim was on the verge of crying and just leaned into Jason who subconsciously held her.  Jason wasn't even looking at the three.  He was looking at the others and Conrner smiled a bit as he realized that he was checking on the rest of them.  Every time he thought the man didn't understand, he did something to show he did at least a little.  They still needed looked after since they made dangerous choices, but Conner respected the situation a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to stare," Conner said.  "We handle it.  We're stronger for it.  We can protect more people."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't have had to," Kat said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe," Conner shrugged.  "But we do now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment before Jason looked at all of them.  "Let's have the cake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to switch the mood, though most of the others still looked concerned.  Conner just looked at Justin in confusion.  "All of you had to have had some near death experiences."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not half-starved," he answered.  Conner nodded.  That made more sense.  "Plus, we had Zordon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It would have been better with Doctor O," Conner agreed.  He calmed down a bit, less offended than he had been.  The four stayed relatively close to Justin, figuring that he wasn't likely to start parenting and on Conner's decision that Blue Rangers had some sort of sense.  Justin, for his part, managed to come off as curious without being judgmental.  Conner had the feeling that some of the others might be discussing the situation with Kim, Jason, and Billy later which sounded like a problem they were just going to have to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you have special abilities?"  Justin asked, casually eating his cake.  Conner nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You saw them," he reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I heard Kira's scream, but I was more focused on Ethan," he reminded him.  "And he didn't really use his."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was because last time he did, he broke Billy," Conner said gleefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Conner, stop mocking Ethan for his exuberance on the battlefield," Billy chided.  Conner wasn't entirely sure what all of those words meant, but he did get that it meant 'stop picking on Ethan for nearly caving my head in'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once we found out it you were okay, it was hilarious," Kira argued.  "And he gets embarrassed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not a good reason to do it," he told her.  He turned back to the others who were questioning him on that little experience.  Justin just looked at Ethan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that why you didn't use it?"  He asked.  Ethan shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We weren't serious," he answered.  "You don't hurt people when you're playing around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin grinned.  "I think they'd disagree considering Kira used her scream."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pterascreaming is acceptable," Kira said.  "It's a temporary weapon.  And I made sure they were okay.  Especially Kim."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She kept up with you," Conner informed her.  Kira just beamed and looked over at Kim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think more tree training is important," she said.  Jason rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, for all those trees you'll be climbing in the city," he reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It won't be a problem when Billy, Ethan, and Justin make me wings," she argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You roped in Justin?"  Jason groaned.  Kim gave him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're making friends, Jason," she murmured.  He nodded and dropped it.  Justin blinked a bit at that as if he was just realizing it too which maybe he was.  He had said he didn't have a lot of friends his own age.  He looked at the quartet and then outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," he said quietly.  "I want you to meet someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all shrugged and followed him out.  Kira paused.  "Are we leaving the house?  Because we're supposed to leave a note."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Justin said.  "He's outside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Conner agreed.  He glanced at Ethan and Kira who shrugged.  They headed out to where all of the cars were and felt even more confused.  Justin motioned to a Jeep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guys, this is Storm Blaster," he said and to their surprise, the car reacted.  Ethan's eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alive?"  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He and yes," Justin answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa," Conner said.  "I want a living car."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We barely use cars," Kira told him.  "We use yours to get into town."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner ignored her.  "Does he fight with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sometimes," Justin answered.  His nervousness had heavily decreased.  Ethan looked equally impressed with the entire thing and while Kira still didn't think that they needed a talking car, no matter what Conner thought, she did still wave politely.  "He's been with me since I was a Ranger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So he's a teammate," Conner said calmly.  He looked at Storm Blaster and gave a smile.  "Don't worry.  We'll include you next time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Storm Blaster honked and flashed his lights while Justin just blinked.  "You don't..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a Ranger too.  Sort of," Conner answered.  Justin just swallowed and nodded.  Conner wasn't really sure what he'd said that affected Justin that deeply, but he'd meant it.  They headed back in soon after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really liked Rocky," Conner informed Kim later.  "You should have more friends that make us cookies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Conner!"  Kira hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm looking out for my team and he gave us baked goods," he argued.  Kim just looked amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you three for being willing to deal with it," she said instead.  "And I'm glad you get along with Justin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Justin's fine," Conner said with a shrug.  "He's smart, like Billy, and just goes along with things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blues are Conner's favorite," Ethan said with an amused smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not when it comes to you two," Conner grumbled, glancing at Kira who was just rolling her eyes.  "And Rocky made us cookies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rocky was blue once," Kim told him.  Jason nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weird," Conner said.  "Well, proves my Blues are great theory."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kim and Zack were able to catch me," Kira said gleefully.  "And she didn't complain when I tried to pterascream her out the tree."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You made sure I didn't fall," Kim chided.  "Don't act like you didn't care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira didn't answer, but she didn't protest either.  "And Zack managed to pull off sneaking up on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trini got me," Conner said.  "Adam almost had it.  Rocky was right.  He should have been quicker about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be reminding him of that," Kim said in amusement.  Conner was quiet for a minute before he spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't reach Merrick.  We've tried.  We did talk to Karone but Justin suggested Ryan," he said.  It was hard to get it out, but that day hadn't been the worst and he was figuring out just how bad things had been for them.  "So, if she brings her brother, maybe it would be okay for Dana to come check on us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan and Kira looked nervous, but Conner held strong on this one.  His team, whether they wanted it or not, needed checked on and he was willing to put up with other Rangers if it meant keeping them safe and well.  Jason nodded, accepting what he was trying to say.  "We'll let her know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let her know about the White Ranger too," he warned.  "If she wants to wait, that's okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's a Ranger," Billy said.  "She'll chance it.  They both will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner nodded.  "Today wasn't the worst day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim just smiled and nodded, understanding what he was trying to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn't the end of it.  To Conner's eternal delight, Rocky had made the decision to mail them cookies since he couldn't be there.  Justin mentioned he wouldn't mind reaching out.  All three of the younger Rangers knew for a fact that the others were calling to check in even more often.  He wanted to be annoyed, but they were staying out of the way, he got cookies out of the deal, and it was kind of nice talking to someone their own age who understood the annoying overprotective nonsense that they were dealing with now.  That said, before Kim could even reach out to Ryan and Dana, their normal life continued once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one thing that Conner had to give the White Ranger, it was that he had at least tried to be smart about it.  He'd waited until it looked like they had split up to patrol not really understanding that the three were never really apart.  He had attacked Conner who quickly morphed for the extra power.  He dodged and then snorted.  "Where have you been?  We've been looking everywhere for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should have been glad I was staying away.  Don't count on your friends.  Elsa and Zeltrax are keeping them busy," the White Ranger told him.  Conner laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then they're on their way," he said.  They wouldn't try to take them on one on one if they could help it.  If there was one thing that Jason had gotten in their head after the disastrous fight, it had been that.  Fight together, never apart.  He lazily looked at the White Ranger.  "So, want to play while we wait?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The White Ranger did attack him.  Conner dodged as his communicator went off.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So, I take it you're under attack by our evil counterpart?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anytime you two are done playing around, I could use some help," he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Going to take longer than we like," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kira said.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Tyrannodrones."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner managed to keep from groaning.  "Need an assist?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't kill yourself getting here.  They were ready," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ethan answered.  Conner looked at the White Ranger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know," he said.  "I'm pretty easy-going.  All you had to do was leave.  Just stop attacking people.  But ever since Doctor O went down, all of you have just gotten worse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The White Ranger countered with something, but Conner couldn't hear him.  Blood was rushing through his head at the possibility of the other two being in trouble.  He needed to get to them and this fake Ranger was in his way.  Anger gave way to strength rushing through him and something changed in a way.  He was much stronger, far deadlier than he had been.  He saw spikes on his arms and considered how weird that was for half a second before dismissing it.  He considered rushing the White Ranger, but instead turned.  The White Ranger looked at him, probably insulted.  "Where are you going?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have bigger problems than you," he answered.  The White Ranger followed just as Conner guessed he would.  It wasn't the best plan, but his focus was on Kira and Ethan right now.  While they would have a hard time taking on the multiple villians one on one, they had a better chance working together and he just wanted to get the White Ranger down so that they could finish this.  He saw that Kira was having a little more trouble this time on top of one of the smaller buildings.  He was guessing there were more tyrannodrones near her.  He started toward her and was faced with even more tyrannodrones.  He gave a growl, getting annoyed with this.  He felt something within him peak and he rushed through them.  He felt stronger and better.  He halfway bound up the stairs and doved into Elsa, pushing her back and off the roof.  Kira just paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Conner?"  She asked.  She couldn't see his grin.  Before she could say anything, they heard Ethan call out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ethan!"  They both yelled.  Conner looked at Kira.  She wasn't paying attention to him.  She rushed at the edge of the building and he watched as she gave her own growl of annoyance right before she leapt off and sailed across toward Ethan, stabbing Zeltrax as she went.  Conner grinned and made his own way over.  Trent and Elsa had overcome their shock and were following.  Conner saw the arrowed before Ethan did, shoving him out of the way and giving Kira the opening to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?"  Conner asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ethan said, "But you're not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was motioning to where Conner's mask had slightly cracked.  He would have told Ethan he'd be fine, but the other was already up and attacking the White Ranger.  This time, he was able to watch more as the spines shot out of his teammates arms and legs and Ethan's mask seemed to growl.   A little weird, but he'd seen weirder.  He struck back at the White Ranger and all of them finally began to move together.  They easily dropped the White Ranger out of morph and were surprised to see Trent lying there.  They paused, somewhat forgetting that there were others to fight.  Conner blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh," he said.  "I wasn't expecting him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who were you expecting?"  Kira asked and Conner shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one really.  I just also wasn't expecting anyone we knew," he said.  He reached for Trent to drag him back, but Zeltrax's sword cut down on his arm.  It didn't hurt that badly, but it did shock Conner back enough for Elsa to grab Trent and for the three to run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's your arm?"  Ethan asked as they demorphed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No real damage," he assured him.  "And that's not the important part."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is?  That the White Ranger is Trent?"  Ethan asked.  Conner shook his head and his smile was genuine when he turned to Kira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kira has wings!"  He said.  Ethan's eyes lit up just as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She does!"  He agreed.  Kira beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finding out the White Ranger was great," she said, trying to sound reasonable.  "But we just..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leveled up?"  Ethan offered.  The other two gave him a look and he shrugged.  "It works!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you know you'd get wings?"  Conner asked. "Just just ran and jumped."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just... knew," Kira said with a shrug.  "And it worked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, come up with something better before we get back.  Because you know that's not going to go over well," Conner reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It might.  It works with everything else we've been given," she reminded him.  Conner thought about it for a minute and then shrugged.  He pulled her into a hug and swung her around, ignoring her protests.  Ethan did the same after.  "I should bash your heads together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ignored her.  Ethan looked gleeful.  "I can add in flying to our fights."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have air support," Conner agreed.  Kira tried to look annoyed, but she couldn't.  Conner didn't blame her.  She spent half of the time as high up as she could get and now she had the ability to move around in the sky.  For as useful as it was, his friend was going to feel more free now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>